Second Chances
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Time is a river. A mere ripple can cause immense changes to the world in the grand scheme. Maya became a Demon when she lost her innocence. By keeping her innocence, the world will change drastically, but a Demon must exist in her place. Her 'son' would accept the burden. Time Travel Fic. TatsuyaXMiyukiXMayaXMiya. Warning: Chapter 1 is a prototype. Possible changes may come.
1. Chapter 1

**_SECOND CHANCES_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_**

* * *

A 12 year old Yotsuba Maya blinked confusedly as she struggled against her restraints.

One moment, she was tied in a surgical table, men more than three times her age leering down at her, their eyes making her feel filthy.

When their hands were in the process of touching her body, making her feel disgusted that her purity would just be taken from her without her consent; a blinding light flooded the room.

When the light dispersed, two beings appeared conspicuously in the middle of the room.

All eyes in the room were turned to the two children that just appeared in the chamber out of nowhere.

There was a boy and a girl that appeared in the experimentation chamber.

Even in her current situation, at the sight of the girl, Maya felt a bit slighted. The girl that just appeared from nowhere made Maya self-conscious of her appearance, which is a first. She was, after all, the prettiest 12-year-old girl in Japan, even surpassing her twin in her humble opinion.

The second person was a male. The male was average in appearance in Maya's eyes but he, for some reason, reminded her of her dear father. Also, Maya could feel the strength and power continuously being projected by the boy.

The girl was embracing the male in a frighten and shaken manner. As if something tragic just happen or as if she was trying to comfort herself in the arms of the boy.

The male, on the other hand, was embracing the girl protectively. Maya could see the protectiveness and care that the boy has in the way he embrace the girl.

Maya watched in curiosity as the male's eye scanned the room, his eyes were that of a predator.

Maya did not know why, but she felt herself being analyze and targeted. Maya felt her life was in danger.

A second pass and before a word could be uttered by one of her captors, the boy whipped out a Pistol-shape CAD, a CAD that appeared to be high-end and high-tech. Before anyone could blink, everyone, but her and the two newly arrived children, vanished in the room.

Maya could not help but stare as dust fluttered passed her. That was something that Maya have never seen before.

Maya had never seen magic cast that fast before either.

"Miyuki." The male's voice was calm and controlled yet it was toneless and near lifeless. For some reason, Maya remember her father on the few instances that she had seen him angry.

"Yes, Onii-sama." Maya was rather taken a back at the softness of the girl's voice. The reverie in her voice was rather staggering for the young Yotsuba.

"Get her off the table." The young boy ordered gently while motioning to her prone body.

The girl, who was apparently called Miyuki, turned towards her direction.

Maya was rather taken aback at the shock and disbelieving expression that appeared on the girl's face when she looked at her for the first time.

"Onii-sama…" The girl's voice was shaking as she addressed her, apparent, elder brother, eyes filled with shock and disbelief.

"We will get the entire situation sorted out later." The boy then released the girl from his embrace, a look of disappointment quickly flash before Miyuki's beautiful face at the lack of contact from her brother. "For now, it is better for us to get into neutral territory." The boy stated as he pointed his CAD at the door.

The door was kicked open and several armed men charged into the room.

With a pull of a trigger, all of them vanished as if they weren't there in the first place.

Once again, Maya felt impressed at the magic that she had just witness.

"Miyuki…" The boy called out again, voice unchanging.

"Yes, Onii-sama." Miyuki hurriedly obeyed her brother's initial command and went to the prone body of Maya.

Maya felt a bit of discomfort as this Miyuki girl released her from her restraints. Not because she wasn't grateful. She was very grate. Her discomfort was due to the girl looking at her with a healthy amount of fear in her eyes.

Strange, she did not remember terrorizing a girl more beautiful than her.

A few seconds ago, Maya did not think anyone is more beautiful than her.

"Obaa…" Miyuki suddenly bit her lip, although Maya looked confused, and a bit ticked off.

Was the girl about to call her aunt?

Maya was somewhat upset.

Although the girl was a bit prettier than her, it was uncalled for this Miyuki girl to call her an 'aunt'. Maya was quite confident that her body was better, more youthful, and much more appealing than the girl before her.

"Could you move?" Miyuki inquired of her while assisting her to sit-up. Miyuki's tone was much more even.

Maya tried to move her arms and legs but to no avail.

Maya could feel her limbs but she could not move them.

Miyuki seems to notice this.

"Onii-sama, she can't move!" Miyuki shouted.

The boy quickly sheathed his CAD and immediately moved towards them.

This allowed an armed group to finally enter the room without any hindrance.

They all raised their rifles and proceeded to fire a hail of bullets at them.

Maya could only stare in shock as the bullets disappeared mid-flight before they could touch the boy.

Miyuki took her CAD, a Phone-shape CAD, and started preparing to cast a spell. Maya, who is very knowledgeable of CADs because of her genius twin, was unfamiliar with the brand of the CAD. Miyuki then cast a spell towards the armed men that was attacking her brother.

Maya could taste the fury in the girl's magic.

Also, that was the fastest she had seen [Niflheim] cast by a magician, and she was part of a clan that was filled to the brim with elites.

The soldiers were frozen solid before they knew what hit them.

The boy stood over them, his eyes near lifeless and emotionless, yet they were not cold.

The boy then casually leaned forward, one of his arms wrapping around her back and the other around her knee.

The boy stood up and nonchalantly carried her bridal style.

Maya was frustrated once again. Not because of the boy carrying her but because of the expression on his face.

Most boys her age, and even beyond her age, would fight to carry her in such an intimate manner and they would be privilege for their hands to be near her body, much less touch it. Even his fiancé had a cute and bashful expression when she first allowed him to carry her in such a way.

On the other hand, this boy, who appeared older than her by a year or two, did not have a blush on his face. He looked to be bored while carrying such a fine specimen of female beauty.

That aggravated Maya a bit but she took some consolation on the jealous look that appeared on Miyuki's face.

Maya was cursing her inability to move. If she could move her limbs, she would have wrapped her arms around the boy's neck just to see how the Miyuki, who appeared to have a severe case of brother complex, would react.

"Let's go." The boy said before casually walking forward.

Miyuki followed dutifully.

As Maya was carried out from the horrible vicinity that intended to do horrendous things to her, she could not help but stare in both shock and amazement as everything within the boy's sight disintegrated into nothing.

This fascinated Maya.

It was quite a sight to behold as the boy casually waltz through a hail of bullets and magic, everything that dare touch the boy and, to an extent, her and the boy's sister was render ineffective effortlessly.

It was also a wonder that everything and everyone that tried to approach the boy or even get near him just disappeared, as if they were banish from this world.

It was a delight to witness.

' _Who are these two?'_ Maya wondered as she felt rather awestruck as the facility that she was imprisoned in slowly disintegrated to none existent. _'And why is this boy look like Otou-sama?'_ Maya asked no one as she got a good look on the boy's face.

Change the color of the eyes from blue to red, add a few muscles on the shoulders, and black-hair dye, and the boy would be a teenage version of her father.

That said, looking closely on Miyuki, Maya would also say that the girl somewhat resembled her, her twin, and mother, with the only difference being is that her beauty seems to be magnified to a degree that made Maya herself slight jealous.

' _Otou-sama won't cheat on Okaa-sama, right?'_ Maya thought offhandedly, but she quickly dispelled that thought.

Her Otou-sama loved her Okaa-sama, and his fidelity should not be question in any way, shape, or form.

Pushing all the questions that she had on the back of her mind, Maya settled in watching their phenomenal exit from the laboratory/prison.

Maya was enjoying the fear that she could feel in the air and she was finding great amusement on the expression that was on the faces of everyone they come across before they were erase from existence by the strange magic of the boy carrying her.

A vindictive part of her wondered if they were feeling pain on pair of the fear that course through their body as they watched everything around them disappear into nothing before they themselves were reduced to nothing.

It was a delightful sight.

Maya also noted on the looked of utter euphoria on Miyuki's face.

Maya laughed mentally as she imagined the girl getting rather aroused by her brother's might.

Although, Maya admitted that the boy carrying her was rather impressive.

' _He is my type.'_ Maya thought randomly.

When they were finally out of the facility, and Maya was rather pleased at the sound of the building collapsing to the ground, they were met with a rather hostile welcoming a committee.

An army greeted them, and they greeted them rather violently. Guns were flashing and area was saturated with magic as projectiles, ranging from steel to magic, rain down upon them.

Maya did not feel fear.

In fact, she feels safe in the arms of this boy.

And her feelings were rewarded when she witness every projectile thrown at them vanish before they could make contact.

Maya was very impress from the might and power that she was seeing from the boy.

It took several minute before the bombardment of attacks seize.

Once again, Maya felt rather amused on the apparently fright that those opposing them feel towards the boy.

"Is that it?" The boy inquired boredom rather blatant in his voice. "My turn." A white light suddenly erupted from the boy.

The light encompassed a rather large area.

The light also enclosed the army before them.

When the light disappeared, Maya's eyes widen and there was a startled gasped that escaped Miyuki.

There were several things that happened in a blink of an eye.

Firstly, the temperature suddenly took a nosedive. The area that they in suddenly became cold and chilly.

Second, white mist flooded the area, a testament on how cold it suddenly became.

Third, snow was suddenly falling to the ground.

Fourth, the ground itself was frozen solid.

Lastly, those before them, men and machines, were frozen so thoroughly that the sudden and light breeze of the wind was enough to cause the frozen bodies in front of them to crumble.

Maya watched, fixated, as the frozen dust of those that tried to hinder them be carried by the wind.

"Onii-sama…" Miyuki spoke, her voice filled with utter amazement and her impression filled with astonishment.

If Maya could move, she would probably have the same expression as Miyuki.

"I am working on variations of my magic. It is not practical to lean on _**that**_." The boy spoke before sparing a girl a look, his eyes softening greatly.

' _I am sexier than your sister. Could you also look at me like that?'_ Maya thought randomly.

"I call that spell [Deep Snow]. An homage to the most beautiful girl that I have the pleasure of knowing." The boy told his sister, causing said sister to blush, her eyes having a rather peculiar glaze. "Were you impress?"

Miyuki nodded enthusiastically, her eyes were that of a lover suddenly being proposed to by the love of her life. "Miyuki is very impress." Miyuki replied happily.

Maya rolled her eyes. _'Girl, just get on your knees and suck his cock already.'_

The boy chuckled before he once again began to move.

He looked at his left.

Maya felt another pulse of magic, and a military jeep suddenly appear before the boy.

' _What the what now?'_ Maya thought in surprised as the vehicle was suddenly conjured in front of them.

Last time Maya check, conjuration is an impossible magic.

There is no magic in existence that can create something from nothing.

Maya could only stare in a gaze as the boy laid her on the back of the jeep.

Maya watched as the sibling apparently had a conversation with each other briefly.

Miyuki then boarded the jeep beside her. Miyuki moved Maya's prone body is a comfortable position, with her head now resting on Miyuki's lap.

The boy took the driver's seat and proceeded to drove the vehicle.

As Maya drink in everything that she had seen, she has one thought.

' _The boy is cooler than my fiancé!'_

* * *

 **My final exams is near and I cannot concentrate on studying, so I wrote something.**

 **This is a prototype of a fic that I have been planning since I read Volume 8. Yes, this is a time travelling fic. Yes, I always wanted to write a time travel fic. Yes, this is an excuse for me to write a foursome between Tatsuya, Miyuki, Maya, and Miya.**

 **Also, this is just a prototype. Depending on next chapter, I may rewrite the first chapter and go from there.**

 **Enjoy and Review, and tell me what you guys want to see in this fic.**

 **That said. The Cavs are playing great in the playoffs. 8-0 Record in the Post season and LeBron James is being transcendent. My Cavs may have a slight chance against GSW. I still expect GSW to win it all, but I want the world to know, even in defeat, that LeBron James is still the only one worthy enough to be in the same sentence as Michael Jordan.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**SECOND CHANCES**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

* * *

 _ **(Maya POV)**_

I raised my hand in front of my eyes.

I started rolling my wrist to test movement of my limb.

Aside from the sound of bones cracking, it seems find.

The other wrist, I repeated the same action.

Nothing is wrong with both of my wrists.

My fingers were also fine, just a bit stiff.

My shoulders were also stiff, but I can move them no problem.

My legs were numb and weak, but give it a few hours; I could probably start walking without any assistance.

A pity, really. Being carried by that boy is a pleasant experience, and being supported by Miyuki-chan is enjoyable as well.

The boy has very strong arms and Miyuki-chan's body is very soft and comfortable.

When we get through this, I will have Otou-sama adopt them into the family.

Miyuki-chan can be my body pillow and that boy can be my bodyguard.

And maybe, just maybe, I can set up my Onee-san with that boy. I think he is my Onee-san's type.

He looks eerily like our father, and I can remember very vividly that Onee-san always sings her intention of marrying Otou-sama when we were 6 years old.

Onee-san, be thankful. I found you a replacement!

And he is within our age!

I am such an excellent younger sister.

That's for the future though.

I have other problems to worry about right now.

My gazed was on Miyuki-chan, who was sitting across me.

Sensing my gazed, she smiled at me.

I did my best not to frown.

Miyuki-chan looks very uncomfortable around me and her unease is palpable.

I am not unfamiliar with other girls being uncomfortable around me. I am use to people being unease around me, especially those older than I am.

It is hard to be around a girl who is superior to them in every way, shape, and form after all.

I am Yotsuba Maya and I am the fairest girl in Japan!

Or so I thought.

I assumed that only my twin could rival me when it comes to beauty.

We do share the same face, although, in my humble and unbiased opinion, I have the edge when it comes to body.

Onee-san has B-cups, mine is almost D-cups. My body is much more pleasing to look at than Onee-san's, and I took pride on that.

That being said, Miyuki-chan is prettier than I am, something that I thought was an impossibility!

I am still bigger in the chest area though! I still got that going for me!

I am not being defensive! I am just stating facts!

But, I concede that Miyuki-chan's skin is so soft! Her skin is softer and smoother than Onee-san's as well. I would not have mind resting my head on her lap for a bit longer.

Note to self, I need to lay on Onee-san's and Miyuki-chan's legs when we get back to Japan. I would be sleeping like a Queen in that set up.

But, that is for the future. Right now, I'd rather lighten up the atmosphere between us.

It is only right to be cordial and friendly with the people that saved me from a faith that I would rather not think about.

Also, I want Miyuki-chan and that boy to be my friends.

Especially that boy. He can teach my fiancée how to be a man that protects his woman!

"I have yet to show my thanks for the assistance that you and your brother had given me." I spoke warmly, hoping that my tone would ease the tension Miyuki-chan was feeling at the moment.

It did not work.

It work in the opposite.

At the sound of my voice, Miyuki flinched.

I did not bother hiding my frown this time.

Why is this girl so afraid and guarded with me?

Nevertheless, Miyuki-chan looked at me and offered a small smile.

I almost moaned at how that simple gesture made Miyuki-chan looked even cuter.

This girl, who wore the face of my mother better than my sister and I could, is truly the superior beauty!

I am still sexier though! That, I will not relinquish!

She is prettier. I am sexier. That is fact! That cannot be refuted.

"I am not the one that you should be thanking." Miyuki-chan spoke, with a voice that reminds me of the sweet and comforting embrace of winter. Miyuki-chan spoke very eloquent. "Onii-sama did all the work." Miyuki-chan reminded me, her eyes glistening with joy, as she seems to delve into the memory of her brother's earlier performance.

I followed suit and I could not help but smile at that certain memory.

Finesse and power, masterful control and overwhelming strength, use in unison to perform the most beautiful magic that I have ever seen.

It was quite a remarkable sight, and I was bless to witness it in person.

"Your 'Onii-sama' is a very amazing magician." I commented honestly.

I was once again rewarded with a bright smile from Miyuki-chan. I would have glomped the girl and cuddled her to death if it weren't for my body being so weak right now!

Curse those scums in robbing me the joy of touching this adorable little girl!

I will have my revenge on those jerks, this I swear!

"My Onii-sama is the greatest magician in the world!" Miyuki-chan stated with confidence and reverie, her unshakable faith in her brother in full display.

Miyuk-chan's affection and admiration for her 'Onii-sama' is immeasurable.

It is impressive to say the least.

I could only smile at Miyuki-chan's exclamation of pride for her brother's prowess as a magician.

I did not have the heart to tell her that she is wrong in her assumption.

My Otou-sama is the greatest magician in the world, period, no arguments, no debates.

Otou-sama may not have the brute force that that boy has at his disposal, but he has skills and prowess to counter such brute strength.

Skill always trumps power.

Also, from what I observed, that boy is probably a Born-Specialist Magician with a Superpower. With that kind of magic, with that kind of control and power level, I would not be surprised if he could not use any other magic aside from what is inherent to him.

And that is not a bad thing per say.

The magic of Born-Specialist Magicians are potent. Their magic is as potent as magic could possibly be, and those possessing Superpowers are just unfair when it comes to strength and flexibility of their inherent magic.

That boy would be such an appealing magician for Otou-sama.

I am not going to say that though. It might get misconstrued and get me into trouble that I have no way of getting out of.

I am confident that I can take Miyuki-chan in a magic duel, but I don't have my CADs with me right now, so I would be in a disadvantage.

Also, I'd rather not fight that boy.

I am not afraid. I am just cautious.

"You brother is certainly a fearsome magician. A [Strategic-type Magic] use with such finesse, I have never seen such power and control of said power to that degree." I exclaimed rather excitedly.

I never thought, it my wildest dreams, that I would see a Strategic-type Magician in action. Strategic-type Magicians are rarely shown to the world, with them being hidden and guarded obsessively by their respective nation.

Miyuki-chan giggled delightfully. "Onii-sama says that power is useless without control."

"Magicians that just throw their power around without any semblance of finesse are a waste." I replied in agreement.

The look in Miyuki-chan's eyes is quite telling. I have her now. She seems to be at ease enough for us to speak civilly.

Still, better stick to safe topics.

"You are also a good magician in your own right." I complimented the girl. "You cast the fastest Niflheim that I have ever seen."

The speed in which Miyuki-chan cast that Niflheim is still fresh into my mind.

In my estimation, she is faster than me, by a wide margin.

It is not something training and practice won't fix, but the thought of someone having a faster invocation speed than I am, that is not my Onee-san, is still a staggering discovery.

Again, Miyuki-chan smiled a soft and sweet smile that made me coo, and it also increase my want to hug the girl. "Onii-sama configures my CAD extremely well, and his configuration of my device contributes heavily on me being able to use all my skills and talent when performing magic. Only with my Onii-sama's configured devise can I show my very best magic."

Yeah, this girl is suffering from a serious case of brother-complex.

I haven't seen a complex this bad since Onee-san's whole phase of crushing on our Otou-sama.

I wonder if this girl would get over her brother complex like Onee-san overcoming her father-complex.

I looked critically at the girl… Nope, it looks unlikely.

Still, Miyuki-chan brought up a rather interesting topic.

"Your brother must be a very good Engineer. Your CAD looks very advance."

An understatement. My Onee-san can be a device Otaku at times, and some of her knowledge had trickled down to me. I know enough of CADs to know that the ones that Miyuki-chan and her brother have on their person were ahead of some brands in the market, and even some use in the military.

"Onii-sama is an engineering genius! He built my CAD, as well as his own from scratch! He even developed his own programming language to properly configure and optimize our CADs to our respective magic and style." Miyuki-chan spoke as if she was praising a God.

This girl is singing her brother's exploits rather enthusiastically. Miyuki-chan is extremely proud of her brother's achievements.

I wonder…Is that boy neglected?

I am not in the point where I can asked that.

"My Onee-san would like him then. She is also a savant when it comes to CAD engineering." Most of our tuners and devisers already referred to Onee-san as a protégé in CAD engineering.

A looked that I could only call longing and pain crossed Miyuki-chan's expression as I mentioned my Onee-san.

Miyuki-chan appeared to be in verge of crying.

I raised my brow confusedly.

Was it something I said?

Before things could get awkward, the sound of footsteps echoed in the clearing.

I turned where the source came from and the sight of the boy carrying a carcass of a bear over his shoulders greeted me.

The boy, Miyuki-chan's older brother, was carrying a carcass of a dead bear over his shoulder.

A thirteen year old boy, who appeared to weigh between 55 to 60 kilos, was carrying a bear that appeared to weigh between 800 to 1000 pounds. He was carrying the carcass of the bear with a single arm over his right shoulder!

That is such an insane sight!

The boy was carrying the carcass effortlessly as he walked towards us.

The boy must be using magic! He cannot possibly have that much strength with that kind of physical build!

Before I could look closely to identify what magic was being use, the boy drop the animal carcass right across us with a thud before looking at my direction.

The boy has identical blue eyes like his sister, but unlike Miyuki-chan, his eyes were relatively empty.

I gazed up at the boy as he unzipped his coat, revealing a white dress shirt before casually putting it over my head.

"It must be awkward, with only that garb covering you." The boy commented.

Now that he mentioned it, I looked down my body, and truth be told, I was only wearing a hospital gown that barely reached my thighs. If I moved carelessly in my current clothing, I might give this boy a remarkable sight and a memory that he can use to pleasure himself during some nights.

I am tempted to give this boy a very provocative pose as his rewards in saving me.

I was tempted to pose for this boy and give him a view that any and most boys would love to see, but the way Miyuki-chan was looking at me made me reconsider.

I zipped the coat to cover my body and the gown that was force onto me by those jerks. Fortunately, this coat is big enough to reach my thighs, so I don't have to worry about flashing Miyuki-chan's brother.

With the boy's coat… I really need to get that boy's name.

"Hey, Nii-san." I called the boy as he crouched down to the carcass of the bear.

He looked at me, and for some reason, I find his empty eyes rather appealing in a certain way.

"Can I have the name of the person who saved me?" I requested cordially.

"Tatsuya." He answered swiftly and directly, not even bothering to add anything with his introductions.

The boy's… Tatsuya's voice was not cold nor was it monotonous. His voice was just like his eyes, it was empty, toneless.

I wonder who conditioned Tatsuya-san, and how he was conditioned to turned him into this kind of person.

"Tatsuya-san, I would like to extend my thanks for saving me from that facility." I said with a humble voice.

Tatsuya-san did not look at me as he replies. "You are welcome."

Again, he replied to me with a toneless and colorless tone.

I know he is not being rude to me, and the way Miyuki-chan is looking at me apologetically is enough proof of that.

Still, with Tatsuya-san's presence, the clearing was plunge into silence.

In this silence, Miyuki-chan and I watched Tatsuya-san build a campfire.

When the campfire was built, Miyuki-chan lit the campfire with her magic.

I also watched Miyuki-chan dispel another magic.

There was a moment when my body was assaulted with a chill of autumn wind but the warmed of the fire quickly heated my body once again.

Ah, so Miyuki-chan cast a spell to regulate the temperature in the clearing while her brother went to get some timber for the campfire.

Miyuki-chan is skilled to utilize such magic without her CAD.

Of course, I can use some magic without my CAD, magic that are more impressive than what Miyuki-chan had showed, but none of them is use for domestic use.

With the fire roaring, I watched, with transfixed eyes, as Tatsuya skin the bear.

It was fascinating as Tatsuya-san used his bare hands to expertly and accurately remove the pelt from the bear's body.

I would pity the bear, but its fur would be use by us to survive the coldness of the night, so I was able to remove the pity from my heart and mind.

In 45 minutes or so, the fur of the bear was completely remove from its carcass. Tatsuya-san dusted the fur, removing all the dirt and flees, before a casting a magic on the animal pelt itself. I don't know what magic he used, but whatever it is, it made the fur cleaner that it was a second ago.

I watched the siblings make eye contact, which reminded me of the times Onee-san and I communicate with our twin telepathy.

Yes, Twin telepathy exists. Those without twins will not understand the wonders of twin telepathy.

I could see Miyuki-chan move; reluctantly I might add, to my side. With Miyuki-chan sitting beside me, Tatsuya-san put the animal pelt around us, keeping us even warmer.

Tatsuya-san is so nice. Such a gentleman.

And also…

I extended my arm and wrapped it around Miyuki-chan's shoulders before pulling her closer until our bodies touch.

I giggled as I heard her yelp as I guide her head to my breasts.

Don't worry Miyuki-chan, you will grow your assets to this degree in time!

In three years or so.

Of course, mine will always be bigger!

And firmer. And rounder. And better.

Also, Miyuki-chan's body felt very cold.

It isn't uncomfortable though.

In fact, Miyuki-chan's cold body is very comfortable. The coldness of her body contrast the warmth produce by the flames and bear fur, which made me enjoy the comfort of the warmth even more.

I could get use to this.

I never expected a girl's body to be so squishy.

I blame my sister who doesn't cuddle with me anymore!

Sisters are not too old to cuddle!

That being said, I watched in curiosity as Tatsuya-san butchered the bear expertly.

It is one thing to remove the pelt from the bear perfectly; it is another matter to quickly dismember the carcass of a large animal with efficiency and quickness of an expert hunter.

I watched, mesmerize, as Tatsuya-san remove pound after pound of meat from the carcass of the bear, with his bare hands no less.

Yes, it is true, that he is using magic. His hands going through the muscular body of the bear is impossible without magic, but the ease that he is showing in butchering the bear and the efficiency in which he is extracting the meat from the animal is very telling on the kind of training that he had endured in his life.

Looking at this, I made a mental note not fight this guy unless fully prepared with all of my best magic.

Even with that, I don't think I can win a duel against Tatsuya-san.

I mean, I barely sense him use magic.

Aside from that, there was no wasted Psion in the air. In other words, there were no excess materials in his Magic Sequence. His Magic Power was expanded to its limit and entirely devoted towards phenomenon rewriting, making for a magic that was calculated down to the last detail.

That is beyond elite level.

That is approaching monster level.

Even the most elite magicians would waste a bit of Psion and would slightly overextend their Magic Power in utilizing even the simplest Magic Sequence.

But, it seems, Tatsuya-san is very much in control of his magic, to the point that he can use it without a single drop being wasted.

That is scary in itself.

Less than ten minutes, all the meat in the bear's carcass was extracted, leaving only the bones on the ground. The extraction was so perfect; there wasn't even a single stand or tissue of meat on the bones of the bear.

Again, scary!

Tatsuya-san then laid the meat that he extracted around the campfire.

Large pieces of bear meat now encircled the flames of the campfire.

"Miyuki, if you would." Tatsuya called for his sister.

"Yes, Onii-sama!" It seems that Miyuki-chan is a bit too overenthusiastic when it comes to her brother.

Regardless, grabbing her CAD, Miyuki-chan entered some commands on the device before casting a spell.

Miyuki-chan, apparently, does not have the same control as her brother as I could see excess Psion while she cast her magic, but the swiftness and the ease in which she uses her magic was impressive to say the least.

I watched as the flames intensified and increase in temperature.

The flames of the campfire then expand and envelop the bear meat.

The flames did not expand further from the meat.

In fact, the flames did not extend away from the meat and it's immediate surrounding.

The flames did not touched the ground around it.

The flames were only touching the meat.

Squinting my eyes, I could see that the flames did not affect the timbers that served as the foundation of the campfire.

Again, I am impress with these two siblings.

Miyuki-chan can apparently cast a spell that has multitude of processes.

That spell that is currently cooking our supper has more than 40 processes.

Tatsuya-san can also use magic without a CAD, with such mastery that it appears that he doesn't need one to be effective.

Impressive.

But I am Yotsuba Maya!

I am not one to be shown off by my new friends, especially in magic.

My pride as a Yotsuba will not allow it!

I raised my hand and concentrated with the magic that I have mastered even before I reached the age of 10.

It is getting dark anyway.

With a deep breath, I snap my fingers and small orbs of light appeared around us, lighting and illuminating the entire clearing better than the flames of the campfire could ever do.

The two siblings looked at me, and I just shrugged rather comically, a small smirk on my lips.

This is nothing.

I get my hands on a CAD, configured to the way that I wanted to, and I will show this two the prowess of a Yotsuba Princess.

 _ **(Maya POV)**_

I took a bite of the bear meat that was given to me by Tatsuya-san.

The meat was hot but it was not warm enough to cause damage to my hands or make me uncomfortable.

Also, this is the first time that I have eaten bear meat.

It isn't half-bad.

Of course, we did not have the leisure of salt, pepper, and other condiments to add flavor to the meat, but considering the current situation, I am just happy to finally have something edible to fill my stomach.

Also, again, bear meat wasn't that half-bad.

It was not what I usually eat, and I wouldn't include bear meat in my diet. This is too hearty for me, but I appreciate the experience.

In addition, I am eating with my bare hands!

I always wanted to eat with just my hands.

Onee-san would frown on this conduct, would probably call me barbaric, but with no utensils or handkerchief to protect or cover my hands, I can throw some pretense of table manners out the window!

And I don't have to worry about Onee-san giving me an hour long scolding.

I am going to enjoy this as much as possible.

Still, I am eating in a control pace.

I can't lose to Miyuki-san, who was eating with the poise of a Princess, even without any utensils.

I can't lose face as a Yotsuba Daughter.

That said, I could not help but glanced at Tatsuya-san.

He was eating rather robotically.

He was moving the meat towards his lips. He takes a mouthful in his mouth. He then takes a couple of bites to tenderize the meat, 15 bites to be exact. He then swallows the food.

Rinse and repeat.

That certain action being repeated by at least six times now.

How he can repeat such actions perfectly six times in a row?

It is disturbing.

I wonder if he can teach me that skill.

It would be awesome tool to creep others out.

Tatsuya-san then turned his eyes towards me, apparently sensing my gazed.

I smiled at him. I am not going to turn away. That would mean I lose.

I don't lose.

I never lose.

"Thank you for the meal." I gave Tatsuya-san my brightest smile, the smile that had rendered my fiancé speechless countless times.

"You're welcome."

I am really getting tired of Tatsuya-san's non-reaction towards my sex appeal.

I maybe twelve years old, but I am sexier than most teenagers are in this damn planet.

I have teens, both male and female, wagging their tongues at me while I walk in front of them.

I have the most appealing bachelor in Japan as my fiancé, and I have him eating on the palm of my hands in most cases.

Yet, this guy doesn't even look at me twice!

My pride as a woman is getting wounded here!

"Miyuki, you did well cooking the meat." Tatsuya-san complimented Miyuki-chan with a kind, appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Onii-sama." Miyuki-chan blushed lightly at that compliment as she flashed her brother with a grateful and joyful smile.

Tatsuya-san's own smile got a bit wider as he gazed at his sister with eyes full of affection.

It took every bit of my training to prevent me from groaning in irritation.

These siblings are very lovey-dovey.

Where is Kouichi-kun when you need him?

I need a partner to match those siblings loving aura.

"By the way." My irritation faded when Tatsuya-san turned towards me. "We never got your name."

Oh right, I never really introduced myself to my saviors.

Swallowing the piece of meat in my mouth, I bowed my head towards Tatsuya-san. "I am Yotsuba Maya of the Yotsuba Clan."

Normally, I would say daughter of the most powerful magical clan in Japan and **the** daughter of the greatest magician in the planet, but seeing as they are Japanese, they should know the weight and the prestige that my name carried.

Hopefully, it won't intimidate them.

I like them a lot and would like to have a good relationship with them.

I have my third maid-in-honor in Miyuki-chan, and Tatsuya-san can make a man out of my Kouichi-kun.

The siblings exchange looks that I could not read, but the flashes of emotions in Miyuki-chan's eyes were telling.

There was no negative in her eyes, so that is a relief.

Tatsuya-san then turned his attention back at me. "Do you know how to contact your family?" Tatsuya-san inquired. "I can protect all of us from any danger this country can throw at us, but I cannot cross thousands of miles with my current ability."

Most of the time, I like my conversations with more dances and twists, but having a person being direct with me works as well.

Also, I have said this before, Tatsuya-san really reminds me of Otou-sama.

I am actually praying that Otou-sama did cheat on Okaa-sama.

It would be a nice tradeoff for all the awkwardness that it would generate in the main house if I get a brother like Tatsuya-san and a little sister like Miyuki-chan.

Still, business…

"Get me a phone, and I'll have our transport ready to the mainland in minutes." I said with confidence, although I am somewhat nervous.

I hope that Otou-sama won't bring an army to pick me up…

Who am I kidding? Otou-sama would bring hell to this country!

"I can procure a phone for you." Tatsuya-san paused momentarily. "As well as a change of clothes. I think all of us need a change of clothes."

Now that he mentions it, I finally noticed that both Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-chan wore clothing befitting that of a funeral procession.

Where they in a middle of a funeral of a love one before they were kidnap?

Glancing a Miyuki-chan, I decide not to ask.

She looks to be in the verge of tears at the oncoming topic.

Better change subject.

"I want short skirts and frilly blouses. We should also get some undergarments. I will not wear anything aside from lace." I said those words in jest, hoping to incite anything from Tatsuya-san.

"Got it."

DAMN IT, TATSUYA-SAN.

Most boys would be imagining me in lace underwear right now, with blood pouring down their noses!

What is this man made out? Marble!

And don't you chuckle, you bro-con queen!

I could only chew in annoyance as Tatsuya-san calmly ate his meal.

A second and breeze of wind passed by, Tatsuya-san's shoulders suddenly tense ever so slightly.

Tatsuya-san calmly threw the piece of meat to the campfire before waving his hand.

The floating orbs of light that I have created as well as the campfire disappeared.

I immediately tense when I felt Miyuki-chan taking me in her arms protectively.

Oh my, Miyuki-chan's breasts are a C, and they are very soft.

Tatsuya-kun reached for the bones of the bear, snapping one of its ribs.

Standing up, he took aim and threw the bone at the forest.

I was stunned when the large bone suddenly disintegrated and turned into a narrow, bright green beam.

The beam lit up the clearing momentarily as it cut through the night.

The beam was traveling in a speed that cannot be followed by the eyes.

I gazed at the beam as it burned through everything it touches before disappearing from my sight.

Seconds after the beam disappeared, the sound of gunfire echoed in the clearing.

And it was followed by the sound of bullets dropping to the ground with a soft thud.

My eyes widen as I match the moment and kinetic energy leave those projectiles.

Tatsuya-kun crouched down to our level, embracing both Miyuki-chan and I…

' _Tatsuya-kun has very strong arms.'_ I noted absentmindedly as I felt him cast a spell.

A minute past and several armed men entered the clearing.

All of them were holding rifles meant to kill magicians.

I know Anti-Magician weaponry anywhere.

At the appearance of this people, my body further stiffened, but the look of calm on Miyuki-chan's face comforted me.

Miyuki-chan's calmness reminded that her brother is a Strategic-Type Magician, with ridiculous amount of combat skills.

I am safe with him nearby.

In addition, for some reason, as armed people, who appeared to be task in retrieving me, enter the clearing, they seemed to be oblivious on where we are.

There were over 30 people in the clearing, all of them wearing some fancy eyewear and yet, they could not detect us.

The three of us were in the middle of the clearing, and these people were just passing us by.

They were moving as if we were blind.

"Miyuki," Tatsuya-san's voice was in its normal tone but it seems that the armed men could not hear us.

"Yes, Onii-sama…"

"The barrier magic that I created for you, have you mastered it?" Tatsuya-san asked cautiously.

Miyuki-chan nodded in confirmation while revealing a bracelet-shape CAD. "I mastered them already, Onii-sama."

Tatsuya-san nodded with pride. "Protect yourself and Maya-san." Tatsuya-san instructed as he rose to his feet.

A wave of Psion course through Miyuki-chan, and I suddenly felt the temperature around my immediate area lowering.

Tatsuya-san burst into action.

He grabbed the nearest soldier's neck and effortlessly broke it.

As he dies, the soldier pulled the trigger of his weapon, letting out a roar of gunfire.

The attention of his comrades was turned towards Tatsuya-san.

Tatsuya-san was already moving before any eyes could be turned towards him.

Spinning the body around, Tatsuya-san grabbed a pistol on the Dead man's person.

Tatsuya-san then performed what could be said as martial arts Kata with guns.

Tatsuya-san pointed, aimed, and fired the pistol while moving his body in ways that made him look to be weaving through waves.

He was not even looking at his targets, but from the sound of bodies collapsing to the ground, it is safe to assume that he was hitting his mark.

When the clip of the pistol was emptied, Tatsuya-san casually dropped the pistol to the ground before allowing the men in the clearing to fire at him.

Tatsuya-san did not dodge but none of the bullets that were flying at him was able to touch him.

In fact, the bullets phase right through him!

That is either molecular manipulation or spatial manipulation!

I don't know which one is more advance or more complicated.

Regardless, I marveled at the sight of projectiles passing through his body as if he was a ghost.

When the volley of gunfire ended, Tatsuya-kun moved into action.

He disappeared momentarily from my sight before a strangled sound reached my ears.

I turned my attention to where the sound was coming from.

The sight of Tatsuya-san cutting through men with his bare hands greeted my eyes. Tatsuya-san's hands were cutting through their armor with ease. He was bifurcating men with ease, slicing and cutting through them like hot knife through butter.

Tatsuya-san disappeared once again. In seconds, another scream echoed loudly, and I once again turned my attention to where the sound came from.

This time, the sight of Tatsuya-san making people disappear was what greeted me.

It was a sight to behold as Tatsuya-san threw open handed strikes at those near him. When his hands made contact with the enemy, said enemy disappear.

No blood, no body, no nothing, those that Tatsuya-san touches just disappears in midair, in plain sight.

Fascinating!

Truly fascinating!

Tatsuya-san once again swipes a pistol from one of the armed men before banishing him. He then once again took aim and fired a bullet.

The bullet that he fired wasn't a normal round.

No, the bullet that he fired was shrouded with an electric current, increasing its speed and piercing ability.

Basically, Tatsuya-san fired a railgun.

And that railgun ripped and speared through trees and bodies like lightning itself.

Curiously, I watched Tatsuya-san removed the bullets from the clip of the pistol. Holding the bullets in the palm of his hand, he threw the bullets at the forest.

Five seconds later, multiple explosions rang through the air.

The clearing was once again devoid of hostiles, and it took Tatsuya-san 30 seconds to eliminate all possible threats.

I am so going to recruit him to the family if it is the last thing I do!

I have some cousins who would fight and claw to bed him!

I will have my Onee-san seduce him!

"Miyuki…" Tatsuya-san called his sister as he approached us.

"Yes, Onii-sama." Miyuki-chan and I rose to our feet, with me using Miyuki-chan as a crutch.

"Can you set the entire forest a blaze?" Tatsuya-san inquired his sister.

That is rather dark.

Causing a forest fire would be harmful for those living nearby.

"Easily, Onii-sama." Miyuki-chan confirmed rather eagerly.

That was quick.

Are they aware that a lot of civilians will die if they set this place in flames?

…I am officially over it.

There people kidnapped me, so they can all go extinct for all I care.

Miyuki-chan, do your thing.

"Please do." Tatsuya-san gave the go ahead.

Miyuki-chan brought out her CAD and obeyed her brother.

In less than a second, a massive fireball appeared above Miyuki-chan. The fireball is as large as a delivery truck. The fireball then floated upwards. When it reached its highest peak, the fireball exploded, causing meteors of fire to descend down to the ground.

Magnificent…

I am also going to recruit Miyuki-chan to the family!

She, Onee-san, and I can post as triplets in public!

That would be awesome.

We can confused a lot of people for kicks!

Miyuki-chan will need red contact lens though.

"Good job, Miyuki." Tatsuya-san commented as she gently took Miyuki-chan in his arms before placing a kiss on her forehead.

I swore, Miyuki-chan almost melted on contact and her knees literally shook at the loving gesture that her brother gave her.

Suddenly, I have the urge to steal some of Onee-san's incest related erotica from her collection.

"Let's get out of here." I heard Miyuki-chan let out a yelp as Tatsuya-san carried her bridal-style.

The look of euphoria on Miyuki-chan's face was quite telling on the degree of her attraction towards her brother.

It is cute in a way.

Hopefully, she won't get hurt when reality sets in.

Tatsuya-san crouched down in front of me, offering me his back. "This may bring you some discomfort, but please, hold on tight." Tatsuya-san told me with a somewhat apologetic tone.

At least he shows me some emotion.

Finally.

"I will not tell my fiancé."

If I do, he may attack you, and I do not think he can survive a fight against you.

I wrapped my arms around Tatsuya-san's neck, and I could feel my cheeks reddening a bit.

Tatsuya-san has a better built than Kouichi-kun.

His back is broad and I could feel some muscles under his clothing.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, he rose up to his feet.

"Miyuki, Maya-san, hold on tight, don't let go, and close your eyes."

That was our only warning before colors filled my line of sight.

 _ **(Miya POV)**_

I sat in my bed, unable to close my eyes.

I could not sleep.

How could I sleep when my beloved sister is all alone in the clutches of animals that have no humanity within them.

My heart is grip with fear as I think of my twin, who is currently in peril on foreign land.

My twin, my dear Maya, was taken from us, in a land that our family's influence and power could not reach. Maya is not within reach of our family's protection.

It does not bode well with me.

I knew that Cultural Exchange Program was no good.

It was too good to be true for Magicians to be invited in another countries for the sake of 'unity' and 'peace'.

Such concepts do not exists in the world.

The world is cruel, and that is fact.

Maya should not have accepted the invitation from the Magic Association.

She should have listened to me and rejected the invitation.

Whatever that she may have learned from that hoax of an event, Maya could have learned in the safety of Japan, in the safety of our family.

But no, Maya did not see the reason behind my words and went with that failure of a man she calls a fiancé to Taipei to attend this convention.

I never really like Kouichi-san. He always seemed to be a bad influence to Maya.

Barely 24 hours after Maya left the country, news of her abduction surfaced.

The clan is now about to deploy a force to get my twin back, but that does not alleviate my worry.

It has been over 48 hours since the kidnapping of my dear twin, and heaven knows what those scums were doing to her right now!

What's worst, the Saegusa's are being useless. They refused to assist us in getting information with regards to my sister's location or wellbeing.

I know Kouichi-san has been injured in the incident and that the Saegusa's priority is focused solely on him, but it was his insistence that Maya went to this convention.

The Saegusa should be assisting us in getting my sister back!

But they are being worthless.

The Saegusa should consider themselves lucky and fortunate that the family, that Otou-sama is willing to give our family's greatest gem as an offering to their worthless heir and successor.

That boy is useless. He is supposed to be the future husband of one of our family's most precious gems. He should have protected her more vigilantly.

Those Saegusa's are worthless and they are unworthy of Maya's potential and light.

I rose from my bed and started to pace around my room.

I could still remember my little sister sneaking into my room at times to snuggle with me during cold nights.

I normally scold her for her childish tendencies.

Right now though, I would have Maya lay with me for as much as she likes.

That would assure me that she is safe from danger.

I did my best to purge my mind on what those kidnappers are doing to my dear sister.

Maya is a beautiful girl, she will not allow those within earshot to forget that fact, and though she is 12 years old, her body is more develop than some teenagers who are a couple of years older than her.

I hope and pray that Maya has not suffered or is suffering a faith that no woman should suffer.

That would destroy her.

And it would also destroy me.

I groaned in irritation as I stomped around my room. I feel so useless and frustrated.

I would give everything that I have right now to have Maya safe.

I stood in front of the window of my room, my eyes gazing upon the full moon.

I do not believe in a God.

A belief in God is a weakness that cannot be tolerated.

But if there is a higher power above, please, I begged of thee, do not allow harm to befall upon my sister.

As I pray to a power that does not exist, my communication device rang, catching my attention.

I felt irate at the sound of my ringing communication terminal.

With my sister in jeopardy, I have no time to talk with my peers.

Yet, my phone rang continuously, further adding to my aggravation and frustration.

With a growl, I marched to my phone. I was tempted to throw it to the wall, but I controlled myself.

I checked on who the caller is, and my irritation doubled when I discovered the caller was not registered.

I have half a mind to just reject the caller and turning off my phone, but I thought otherwise.

I accepted the call. If this is not important, whoever is calling me right now would get an earful.

"[Hey Onee-san!]" My heart froze at the sound of Maya's voice, cheerful and mischievous as per usual, echoing into my ear. "[Is it night in Japan? It is night here in Dahan, and it is a beautiful night. Red goes very well with their country's moonlight…]"

"MAYA…" I shouted in disbelief at the sound of my dear sister's voice.

"[Yes, it's me. No need to shout, sheesh!]" Maya sounded slightly annoyed over the phone, although there was still a good amount of humor in her voice. "[Before we continue, let's establish protocol. Let's see…Okay, my Onee-san, Yotsuba Miya, has an expansive collection of hardbound books, related to science, arts, and magic. She also has an extensive collection of lesbian porn reading material, with her favorite book titled the 'The Sister's Pet', a book that depicts an elder twin subjugating…]"

"You can shut up now!" I shouted once again over the phone, my face twisted in relief and embarrassment.

Yup, that is my sister.

I am still upset with her breaking into my bookcase.

"And Maya, that book is not porn, it is artistic literature." I could not help but point that out.

Erotica is not porn. It is literature.

"[Understood, Onee-san. A book that depicts a girl forcing another girl, her own sister no less, to lick her crotch while moaning what she would shove to the other girl's maidenhood is literature. I understand Onee-san, I understand.]"

Regardless of the confusion, I could not help but laugh at Maya's reply as tears of relief started flowing out of my eyes.

"Are you safe?" I was able to asked as I left my room with the intention of going to Otou-sama and Okaa-sama. "Are you safe?" I was begging her to answer in a positive.

"[I am very safe.]" Maya's voice was very light and cheery, her voice booming with confidence. Her voice is the most soothing sound I have heard in the past 48 hours. "[There is a Strategic-type magician and her sister protecting me right now, so I am safe as I could be.]"

I almost slipped on my own two feet at my sister's answer. "Strategic-type?"

"[Strategic-type Magician, and he is a cold-blooded killer.]" I could feel the grin on Maya's face, which reminded me that she is one sadistic girl. "[He is currently clearing a town as we waltz to the mall to get a change of clothing and other necessities. A necessary evil, if nothing else. Get this sis, this guy knows how to teleport. Spatial-distortion magic is actually a thing. Although, according to him, it is not perfect yet. There was a big explosion from where we came from as well as in our destination. It left a pretty big crater on the middle of a random town. Attracted a lot of attentions from the locals, so Tatsuya-san, that is the name of the Strategic-type Magician by the way, started making people disappear, literally.]"

"[Onee-san, there is something very relaxing watching people get disintegrated to dust. I'll have you experience the phenomenon after I recruit them to the family. You will thank me later when you're enjoying Tatsuya-san as an adult.]"

"[…Onee-san, it started snowing over here… Forget the last sentence, Onee-san. It was just Miyuki-chan glaring at me. You can have a threesome with my Onee-san, Miyuki-chan! You and your brother can have a threesome with my Onee-san. She is into those kinds of stuff. It may even turn her on watching siblings fuck while she touches herself.]"

"Maya, just shut up!"

 _ **(Miya POV)**_

Arriving at the doorsteps of my parents'' bedding chamber, I knock onto the door as loud as I could.

I know it is late in the evening.

I know that Otou-sama and Okaa-sama needed rest due to the stress that they are in right now, but Maya takes priority.

Also, this may bring them comfort.

It took a minute before Okaa-sama opened the door.

Okaa-sama's beautiful face was marred with stress lines, and her eyes were dark red from lack of sleep and tears.

Regardless, she was still able to give me a motherly smile.

"Miya-chan, is there something you need?" My Okaa-sama asked kindly, her voice strained.

Okaa-sama has been crying an awful lot due to her worries for Maya.

I lifted my phone, hoping that Maya can do her magic and cheer up Okaa-sama.

Maya, apparently, has the same idea.

"[Okaa-sama... Okaa-sama… you there?! You don't sound so good. Did Otou-sama have you taken out of your hospital suite for his selfish, yet manly needs…]."

That is a bit over the top, Maya!

Not to mention crude!

But it gave the ideal outcome.

Okaa-sama almost stumbled to the ground at the sound of Maya's voice.

I assisted Okaa-sama to remain upright before pressing the phone to her ear so that she can speak with Maya.

"M…M…Maya?" Okaa-sama spoked, voice filled with disbelief and shock.

"[Hey Okaa-sama, this is your other favorite, but more fun, daughter speaking. How have you been? Your medicines not giving you any troubles, are they?]"

Okaa-sama collapsed to the ground to her knees as tears of joy and relief run down her eyes.

"Maya…" Okaa-sama sobbed joyfully at the sound of Maya's voice, and all I could do is smile.

Maya is truly a beautiful light.

Our beautiful light.

"[Okaa-sama, you don't sound so good. You should rest. I'll be back in Japan in a day or two, and we can all go to the spa to celebrate my safe return. I'll be taking my new friends though. Both of them will need it, especially Tatsuya-san. He is carving everything in sight with his magic. He has very beautiful magic.]"

Before Okaa-sama could speak though, Otou-sama appeared and stood behind Okaa-sama. Placing a comforting hand over Okaa-sama's shoulder, he gently took the phone from her. "Are you safe, Maya?"

"[Hey Otou-sama. It is nice to hear your voice again. Was it necessary to tell Okaa-sama of this incident? You know she's been rather sick for a few months now and she really needs her rest.]" Maya is very considerate when it comes to family, even if she has the tendencies to annoy us most of the time.

"She wanted to come to the main house, to keep herself up-to-date of your status. Your kidnapping had cause a major stir in the main house."

That is an understatement.

I have never seen Otou-sama so enrage in my life!

The look in his eyes was downright scary.

"[I should apologize to our servants then. You might have scared the life out of them.]" That is true. The servants in the main house were rather terrified of Otou-sama in the past 48 hours. "[I am safe now Otou-sama, and with the company that I have right now. No danger would befall upon me.]"

"You were rescued?" Otou-sama asked with a careful and calculative tone.

"[Yes, I was.]" Maya answered immediately. "[Hey, Otou-sama, does Japan have a Strategic-type Magician? Do we have one hidden in the family?]"

"We don't, in both cases." A look of curiosity appeared on Otou-sama's face. "Why do you ask?"

"[Because the person who saved me is clearly a Strategic-type Magician. His magic skills are remarkable and his combat skills is terrifyingly high. I haven't seen a magician who fights like him, and I haven't seen a magician with the kind of magic that he possesses. It's is both enlightening to see him fight and use his magic, while scary at the same time.]" Maya paused for a moment. A delighted purr suddenly echoed into the phone, and it sounded like it came from Maya. After the purr, the sound of intense wind suddenly ringed into existence. "[Is there a spell that exists today that can distort gravity to the extent that tornados manifest as a consequence?]"

All three of us looked at each other confusedly.

"Why are you asking?" I asked, although a part of me was a bit curious myself.

"[Because Tatsuya-san just created a gravitational distortion, which created a massive tornado that is currently ravaging the town that we are in right now. Fun fact, it is genuinely funny to see buildings get unearth by strong and savage winds… Wait a minute; is that a flying cow or a flying pig? Hey Miyuki-chan, was that a pig or a cow?]"

"[I think it's a cow.]" Another feminine voice echoed into the phone. This girl had a soft, gentle voice.

Maya started laughing comically. "[Onee-san, I just saw a flying cow! Being lifted by a tornado! It is so funny.]"

"I am glad that you are safe enough to laugh at the misfortune of other's." Otou-sama commented dryly, although Maya's tone as she speaks was very comforting. If she can speak this freely and laugh so lively, it means that she is out of immediate danger.

It means she is safe and comfortable.

"[My apologies, Otou-sama, but this is the first time I am seeing a Strategic-type Magician in action, and I must say, it is a delight to see such wide-scale destruction performed with such finesse and control. It is an inspirational performance from my new friend Tatsuya-san.]" Maya was genuinely sounding very cherry as she speaks about wide scale death and destruction.

Still, Strategic-type Magicians are rare. For one to just appear and give aid to Maya is a suspicious circumstance.

Maya should knows this.

Otou-sama and Okaa-sama are aware of this.

The worried and cautious look on Otou-sama's face was prove of this.

Otou-sama looked at Okaa-sama sternly, as if giving her a silent command.

Okaa-sama could only nod before she retreated back to their bedding chambers.

Okaa-sama returned and handed Otou-sama his CAD.

Grasping his CAD, Otou-sama started inputting several keys before casting a spell.

"Maya-chan, where are you right now?" Otou-sama inquired, his voice reverberating with Psion.

"[Based from the flag that just fell down, I am in the Country of Dahan right now. The region, I do not know.]" Maya answered with a bit of irritation in her voice.

Otou-sama's eyes narrowed at the mention of the country that had kidnapped Maya.

Otou-sama would rain hell upon Dahan.

"[That at least narrows down the area. I'll have your phone track in half an hour. I'll will have you home, dear.]" Otou-sama swore as his eyes started glowing, a sign of his magic taking effect.

Before it could take full effect though, something bizarre happened.

A hand suddenly appeared right in front of my face.

I stumbled backwards to the arms of my Okaa-sama as the hand seemingly grips the space, the actual space, in front of me.

The hand made a ripping motion, and a face that I am familiar with suddenly filled my vision.

Otou-sama's face, a younger version of it, with blackish-brown hair and empty blue eyes instead of its normal raven hair and red eyes appeared before me.

I could hear my Okaa-sama grasping in shock and from the corner of my eye; I could see my Otou-sama being taken aback by the materialization of a face that can be mistaken as his own in his youth.

The boy's eyes looked over all three of us, his eyes lingering on our person for just a single second.

For some reason, I felt a sense of familiarity in those empty blue eyes.

The eyes of the boy were very similar to the eyes of Okaa-sama.

And for another reason, I could see longing and guilt in Okaa-sama's eyes.

Another hand appeared on the side of the boy, gripping the space in front of me like his other hand. He made a ripping motion with both of his hands, creating a literal rift in space.

The rift was roughly 6 to 7 feet in diameter.

Staring into the rift, several things stood out.

First, there was a girl standing beside the boy, clinging to boy tightly as if he was her lifeline. She is an extremely beautiful girl, that much is obvious. But the sight of her was unnerving as she looked exactly like me, my sister, and Okaa-sama, only better by a small margin. Still, her resemblance to my Okaa-sama's and to my appearance, as well as my twins, is rather baffling. The only difference is that her eyes were blue.

The same shade as the boy that she was clinging to.

The same shade as my Okaa-sama's.

Second, there was destruction and devastation surrounding the boy. Collateral damage as far as I could see. Buildings in ruins, roads ravage, vehicles in wreckage, total destruction. Surprisingly, there were no dead bodies in sight.

Thirdly, Maya was standing behind the pair, and she was looking at us with a smile, with her mouth agape.

I don't blame her. I think my jaw hit the ground as well.

Maya lowered the phone from her ear and lips before taking several steps to the boy's side.

"You can do this?" Maya inquired, animatedly.

"I use the same method that I used to teleport us, although this rift cannot be use to traverse the space from here to your home." The boy answered before crouching down to grab a piece of debris from the ground. The boy threw the small piece of debris to the rift and it immediately disintegrates on contact. "I haven't isolated the necessary dimensions for us to just walk to that rift unharmed. I could, right now, isolate those dimensions, but with my control of this magic at the moment, I'll be releasing a massive amount of varying energies and would destroy your home, reducing it to a hundred meter deep crater."

The boy explained his magic as if giving a military report.

"We just had the estate renovated, so let us not do that." Maya commented before turning her eyes on us. "Hello Family, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Onee-san, as you could see, I am fine and dandy here in Dahan land. My good friend Tatsuya-san over here made sure of that."

Maya smiled at us as if nothing in the world is wrong.

At the very least, the proof that she is safe and sound was staring right in front of us.

That is a caveat that I would take any day.

"By the way, Otou-sama." Maya called out our father. "You know I love you, and you're my favorite daddy, and I would continue loving you even if you became the devil." Maya began while gingerly wrapping her arms around the boy and the girl. "So daddy…" Maya only calls Otou-sama 'daddy' if she is going to ask something awkward. "…did you cheat on Okaa-sama?" Maya asked with a mischievous smile as she gestured to the boy that wore our Otou-sama's face.

I gazed at Otou-sama.

Okaa-sama was looking at Otou-sama expectantly as well.

For the first time, I saw Otou-sama utterly speechless.

* * *

 _ **Well, this story was shockingly well receive.**_

 _ **I was surprised on the positive feedback I received from this story.**_

 _ **Still, this story is still a prototype.**_

 _ **Depending on the next 2 chapters, I would either rewrite this fic or continue on.**_

 _ **After 2 chapters, I would decide if I would reconstruct this story or commit to it in its current incarnation.**_

 _ **That said, enjoy, review, and Cleveland Cavaliers over Golden State Warriors in Six Games.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_SECOND CHANCES_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Road Trip Part 1_**

 ** _Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_**

* * *

Yotsuba Genzou is the strongest magician in the Yotsuba. He is the undisputed magician and trump card of the Yotsuba Family.

Ask anyone in the Yotsuba on who the second strongest magician in the family is; two particular names will always be mention.

The names of Yotsuba Eisaku and Yotsuba Motosuke would be mention after Genzou's.

Both of them were elite magicians and combatants, with vast experiences in battles and wars.

They were the top two and three of the Yotsuba, just behind of Genzou.

Eisaku is the right hand and the primary adviser of Genzou.

Motosuke is, more or less, Genzou's personal enforcer.

Eisaku and Motosuke were the younger brothers of Yotsuba Genzou. Both of them were extremely loyal to their brother and family, to the point that they would obey every order that their elder brother would give them in a snap of a finger.

They relished in the roles that were given to them in the family, and they have no complains with their elder brother's rule.

In addition, the three brothers are very close with each other, with both Eisaku and Motosuke admiring their elder brother very much.

Therefore, it was only natural for Genzou to summon his brothers first in times of distress.

And even though their summons were past midnight, Eisaku and Motosuke did not fail to arrive at the study of their elder brother, garbed in combat attire, ready for battle.

Motosuke specially was licking his chops for a fight.

There would only be one reason for their esteem brother to call them this late hour, and Motosuke was very eager to split heads.

Genzou greeted his siblings at the door of his study.

In terms of appearance, the Yotsuba brothers resembled each other rather peculiarly; all three of them having black hair and red eyes, but their built were very different.

Eisaku is the tallest of the brothers. He was tall as well as thin, but not to the extent that people would call him unhealthy. His face was kept very neatly, with a clean shave and his hair was fashioned to that of a military cut.

Motosuke had a different build compare to Eisaku. Motosuke was short and stocky, and he had muscled arms and legs. His face was weather beaten from working outdoors, with a scar running across the left side of his face. He wore his hair long and it was tied in a ponytail.

Both Eisaku and Motosuke looked at their elder brother with both concern and urgency.

They were both praying that their brother did not suffer a tragedy that no father should ever suffer.

No father should ever bury their children.

"I apologize for disturbing both of you in this late hour." Genzou gave his apologies to his brothers.

Both of them waved it off.

"You are our leader and our elder brother. You call, we will come." Eisaku replied dutifully.

"I don't need that much sleep anyways, dulls the senses." Motosuke said dismissively. "Have we found her?" Motosuke had always been informal and direct when it comes to conversations.

"Yes." Genzou answered with relief in his voice.

A wave of relief washed over his siblings at that news.

Motosuke moved forward and placed a hand over his elder brother's shoulders, gripping it softly. "Tell me where Maya-chan is, Nii-san, and I will personally retrieved her for you. You have my word that I will get her back to the family safely with haste, and I will kill the sons of bitches that dare take her from us." Motosuke, being the youngest of the brothers, have always been protective of his clan and family, and is very willing to fight and kill for the sake and in the name of clan and family.

Motosuke also wanted to show those who dare to harm his family the fate that they would suffer.

"I offer my assistance as well." Eisaku was more compose compare to his younger brother, but the fire in his eyes speaks volumes of his resolve and his protectiveness for his family.

There was pride in Genzou's eyes at the support that his siblings were giving him. His brothers were truly his best comrades and his dearest friends.

Removing the hand of Motosuke off his shoulders, Genzou spoke. "Maya is in the Country of Dahan, and from her testimony, they were the ones who kidnapped her." Genzou informed his brothers.

Motosuke growled savagely at that news. His anger was now aimed at a physical and actual target. The youngest of the brother's looked ready to invade and burn a country of Dahan to the ground.

Eisaku, on the other hand, picked up something peculiar from the information that his brother provided them.

"So Maya-chan was able to escape her captors and established communication with you?" Eisaku asked curiously. Eisaku knew that her niece was a talented magician and her combat skills were above average, but as a field agent, Maya had zero experience.

"She had some assistance in her escape. According to her, a Strategic-type Magician and his sister assisted her from escaping the facility that she was taken to." Genzou answered Eisaku's inquiry.

That answer caught the complete attention of his two siblings.

"Strategic-type magicians?" Eisaku repeated rather disbelievingly. "Those magicians, if memory serves me right, are held closely to the point of captivity by their respective countries. It is highly impossible that a Strategic-type magician would just appear and extend assistance to Maya-chan."

"Is this just a ploy from those scums?" Motosuke asked suspiciously.

"That is something I would like to find out myself." Genzou stated calmly. "We are going to contact Maya-chan once again. I would like to ask both of your honest opinion regarding this Strategic-type magician that Maya-chan seems to trust with her life."

Motosuke raised a brow from that statement. Maya was like him, she does not trust anyone outside the family. Too much risk, and the family should never be place in any sort of predicament.

Still, both Eisaku and Motosuke entered the study of their brother and were greeted by the sight of the matriarch of the house and Miya, sitting anxiously on one of the plush sofa in the luxurious study.

Abe Yasuyo, the wife of their brother for 15 years, greeted them with a cordial smile and nod.

The brothers were relieve that their sister-in-law looked less stress when compare to her state earlier when Maya's kidnapping was announce to the family. Both of them like Yasuyo, she was good for their brother and clan.

The two, ever so faithful, kneel before the woman that all but tamed their elder brother. They kissed the ring that signified her status in the family as a sign of respect.

With the greeting finish, both Eisaku and Motosuke ruffled the hair of Miya, earning them a glare and a pout from the young girl.

Miya was adorable in her own right.

Making themselves comfortable in the room, they waited for further instructions from their brother.

Genzou took a seat beside his wife, and Yasuyo immediately rested her head on his shoulders.

15 years of marriage did not diminish their affection for each other.

Miya handed a communication terminal to his father.

Both Eisaku and Motosuke curiously gazed at their brother as he dialed a number on the terminal while simultaneously preparing to invoke magic.

The phone rang and at its first ring, Genzou unleash his magic.

A millisecond following the invocation of their brother's magic, a rift in space, half the size of the room, suddenly appeared, startling both Eisaku and Motosuke to the point that they were at the verge of invoking defensive magic for protection.

But they stayed their hands as shock suddenly struck them like lightning and overwhelm them.

In the middle of what appeared to be a lobby stood a boy that bore their faces, with the difference being the hair and eye color.

The boy's hair was dark brown, in the verge of being black, and his eyes were cerulean, in the same shade as their sister-in-law.

In a close perspective, the boy resembled their eldest brother perfectly, and his eyes were that of his wife.

Both Eisaku and Motosuke turned their attention to their brother.

"I'd rather not bring this memory up, but I thought Yasuyo-san had a miscarriage in her first pregnancy." Eisaku immediately struck Motosuke across the head at that statement.

Eisaku glared at Motosuke, as if conveying how insensitive he was.

Motosuke, for his part, looked ashamed and apologetic.

"That child is not mine." Yasuyo stated with regret in her voiced.

"And he is certainly not mine." Genzou stated with conviction.

Genzou was too faithful to Yasuyo to even consider cheating on her. Also, Yasuyo is above most women when it comes to beauty. There brother would not search another woman for warmth.

Eisaku and Motosuke just nodded, not even voicing their suspicions, knowing it was impossible for their brother to bed another woman aside from Yasuyo.

Still…

"Sex life with wife went downhill?" Motosuke asked Eisaku, mostly humorous than serious.

"My sex life with my wife is none of your business." Eisaku answered back, no humor in his voice whatsoever.

"I am just saying… Your wife is stiff and crude and I will not blame or even fault you for having a mistress on the side." Motosuke and Eisaku's wife never did get along.

"My wife is not crude!" Eisaku said defensively. "What about you?"

"My wife would kill me if I take another woman in my bed." Motosuke stated firmly. "Also, my wife is a supermodel with a hot ass that I can pound anytime I want. Why the hell would I ruin such a nice arrangement?"

Eisaku furrowed his nose at the crude language of his brother. He wished that his younger brother would use words that are more refined.

"Are they your brothers, Yotsuba-dono?" The two brothers turned their attention to the boy as he spoke.

It disturbed them at how empty the boy's eyes are and how toneless his voice is.

"They are, Tatsuya-san." Genzou answered cordially. "This is my two brothers, Yotsuba Eisaku and Yotsuba Motosuke." Genzou introduced his brothers to Tatsuya.

From the other side of the rift, Tatsuya bore his eyes on the two men, with his gazed staying a millisecond longer on Eisaku. This was picked up and noted by the adults, and they mentally praise the boy for being so subtle in his act. They barely noticed that peculiar act. "Good evening." Tatsuya greeted casually, as if he was not speaking to three magicians that were held in high regards in Japan.

"Evening." Motosuke greeted back normally while Eisaku kept silence.

Tatsuya removed his gaze from the two and refocused his attention on Genzou. "Maya-san is currently raiding the clothing department for a change of attire. She is with my sister. If you want, I can open another rift so that you can communicate with her." Tatsuya offered, his voice formal and polite, or as polite as his voice could be considering how toneless it was.

"It will be easier to converse with my daughter if she is finished with her shopping." Maya is not the best conventionalist when she is in the middle of clothes shopping, Genzou know this better than anyone. "What is your general location?" Genzou asked with a business like tone.

Tatsuya took out a paper map and showed it to those on the other side of the rift.

Tatsuya was showing the map of Dahan to those gathered on the other side.

"Currently, we are in the Fujian Province of Dahan. Fortunately, from what little knowledge I have of this country, the military do not have a strong presence in this region, so we are, at the moment, safe in a relative point of view." Tatsuya reported rather militaristically, another behavior that everyone noted. "It is to my understanding that Japan has an embassy here in Dahan, in the province Guangxi, Wuzhou Prefecture. It is a three to four days drive from where we are. I can safely escort Maya-san from here to the embassy, but I don't practically trust the embassy to guarantee her safety, considering the circumstances."

As Tatsuya finished his report, Eisaku and Motosuke looked at each other carefully, one thought prevalent in their mind.

' _The boy was speaking like Nii-san.'_

It was disturbing, to a great degree, on how perfectly the boy was mimicking the speaking patterns of their brother.

Miya was thinking along the same lines as her uncles, although she was still distracted at the familiarity that she was feeling towards Tatsuya. It was, as if, Miya was looking at the person that she could only see in her most private of dreams.

For her part, Yasuyo was struggling to hide a wishful expression while facing Tatsuya. As she looked at the boy that wore her husband's face and her eyes, she wondered if her first born would have looked similarly like Tatsuya if she had been successful bearing him to the world.

Genzou was all business as he weighs in all options. There would be a time and place to sate his curiosity regarding the boy. Maya is his priority.

"Get her to the embassy. I will personally arrange a transport to get all of you out of that country." Genzou instructed.

"Understood." Tatsuya nodded calmly at the instruction given to him. "We will be in the Wuzhou Prefecture in three days; give or take another half a day if we come across some resistance."

"That is acceptable." Genzou nodded at the estimate timetable that was given to him by Tatsuya. "And Tatsuya-san…"

"I will keep your daughter safe." Tatsuya immediately cut off the patriarch of the Yotsuba. "It is in the best interest of my sister that we securely and safely return Maya-san to you."

Tatsuya and Genzou stared at each other rather tensely for a brief moment.

"I have no interest antagonizing you." Tatsuya added after a tense second. "I am vaguely aware what you would do to me and my sister, and I'd rather not face you in battle."

"Then we are in an agreement." Genzou replied warmly, voice shifting to a friendlier tone. "Securely escort my daughter back to me, I will have you rewarded handsomely and you will have the Yotsuba's eternal gratitude."

"Just guarantee mine and my sister's safe passage to Japan, and we can consider it a debt repaid." Tatsuya stated with an even tone.

Genzou was oblivious to the awkwardness that his brothers and daughter were feeling at the moment.

Tatsuya's speaking pattern was too identical to Genzou to the point that it was like seeing the Patriarch of the family speaking to either his younger self or his son.

Fortunately, the awkward tension was broken by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Tatsuya-san!"

Maya's voice echoed loudly on Tatsuya's side of the rift.

Eisaku and Motosuke tensed at the sound of their niece's voice. Tension was lifted off their shoulders at seeing the image of the vivacious young girl that they both love appearing before them.

They would recognize Maya from a mile.

She was safe, and that was enough for now.

"Maya-san." It was bizarre for both the younger brothers of Genzou on how calmly and composed Tatsuya greeted Maya.

Both of them have witnessed how boys would react within the presence of Maya.

Boys are never composed or calm before the beauty of Yotsuba Maya. Boys are normally turns into brainless insects when face before the beauty of Yotsuba Maya.

Especially with the outfit, that Maya was dawning at the moment.

"Are you finish with your shopping?" Tatsuya inquired with indifference. It was as if the beauty of the girl in front of him has not effect on him.

If this cause Maya discomfort, she did not show.

"How do I look, Tatsuya-san?" Maya merely smirked sensually while twirling her body around, showing off her attire to Tatsuya.

Maya's attire was revealing to say the least.

Maya was currently wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, V-neck minidress with yellow designs similar to Japanese pattern. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists.

She was wearing black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

Maya's current attire was showing a healthy amount of skin, specifically her legs, thighs, and chess area.

Ordinary boys would have stared at Maya, eyes bulging as they drink in the tempting and sinful image before them.

Ordinary boys would have struggle removing their eyes on the sheer beauty and sex appeal that Maya was exuding with her outfit of choice.

Tatsuya is not an ordinary boy.

With just one look, one uninterested look over Maya, Tatsuya spoke. "Are you sure that you would be comfortable with that attire, Maya-san? You may get a cold with that outfit. It would also be awkward for you to move with those clothes due to them being two sizes too small for your body."

Maya was instantly deflated by how quickly and how easily Tatsuya dismissed her attire and appearance.

Miya, for her part, did not even bother stifling her giggle. She enjoyed watching a boy not get flustered by her twin's beauty, as well as the expression that her sister had right now. It was pleasing for a boy not getting flustered by her sister for a change.

"Kid is made out of steel." Motosuke commented with a laughed, finding the disappointed and disgruntled expression on Maya's face rather funny.

"I like this kid." Genzou whispered, finally feeling relieve on finding a boy that would not ogle her daughter. A boy who is not affected by her daughters' beauty and charm was something Genzou welcomes.

"Hush, Anata." Yasuyo scolded her husband lightheartedly.

Before a round of laughter could erupt on Maya's expense, another figure appeared on the other side of the rift, and this girl made both Eisaku and Motosuke to gasp in shock outwardly.

A girl, the same age as Maya, appeared on the other side of the rift. Said girl resembled Yasuyo and the Yotsuba twins to a tee…

No, in fact, the girl that appeared was even more beautiful than Yasuyo and her two daughters, but the resemblance was still there and it was glaringly obvious.

The girl wore the face of their sister-in-law and their nieces' better.

"Hello, Onii-sama." Miyuki approached Tatsuya bashfully, feeling a bit insecure about wearing the clothes that she had retrieve from the store that she and Maya raided. The fashion of this era was too tacky for Miyuki's taste and she feared that her brother would not like her appearance. "Is this acceptable?" Miyuki inquired meekly as she showed herself to her brother.

Miyuki was wearing an attire that consists of a white, double breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wore a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings that covered what the skirt could not.

Compare to Maya's attire, Miyuki's attire showed less skin and was less stylish, but Tatsuya looked over his sister up and down multiple times, the admiration in his eyes was evident.

"You look exquisite." Tatsuya complimented, his voice exuding warmth that he did not bother using when speaking with Genzou or Maya.

Miyuki blushed at that compliment that Tatsuya gave her, feeling a bit more confident with the outdated attire that she would normally never consider in her wardrobe.

Tatsuya, being much more sensitive concerning his sister's emotions, approached Miyuki with the intent of giving her what she needed.

Tatsuya gingerly place a hand on Miyuki's cheek.

The sudden touch from her brother froze Miyuki's entire body.

Tatsuya offered a smile to Miyuki while expressing an honest opinion concerning the peerless beauty of his beloved sister.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, you will always be the most beautiful girl in my eyes." Tatsuya leaned forward and innocently, for him, pressed his lips on Miyuki's forehead. When he pulled back, Tatsuya felt very amused at how red Miyuki's face is. "You are so beautiful that I often consider imprisoning you to a glass case so that only I would be able to gaze upon your loveliness."

Truth be told, that was an honest statement from Tatsuya. His sister was growing even more beautiful by the day, and he often times consider not allowing her to step out of their residence so that her purity will not be sullied

Miyuki is pure. She is the purest being in his eyes and she wanted to preserve that as long as he could.

Miyuki's paled face was noticeable red from the sincere compliment that her dear Onii-sama gave her. "Onii-sama, you are being weird again." Miyuki replied bashfully while careful taking the hand of her cheek before guiding said hand to her waist.

Tatsuya, knowing what she wanted, gently wrapped one of his strong arms around the waist of Miyuki and held her in a single arm embrace. Using the other hand, Tatsuya then pushed Miyuki's head gently to his chest.

Miyuki immediately melted in his embraced. Her brother's heartbeat is like a lullaby to her.

Through this sweet exchange between the siblings, Maya was watching with an expression that was borderline frustrated and offended.

"Miyuki-san gets the 'you're so pretty, I want to lock you up' and I get the 'you are going to get a cold' and the 'your clothes are too small for you'. Favoritism! That is highway favoritism! That is very unfair!" Maya grumbled, eye twitching at the lack of reaction that Tatsuya was giving her. Not having a boy wrapped around her finger is not something Maya is used to.

"In his defense, Imouto, that attire is going to give you a fever." Miya pointed out.

"Hush, you." Maya said while turning her irate attention to the rift that showed her family. She immediately noticed the two additional family members that were presents. She joyfully addressed them. "Moto-jii, Eisaku-jiisan, hello!"

"Yo, Maya-chan." Motosuke replied with a happy wave.

"It is a relief to see you safe, Maya-san." Eisaku replied with an even tone. "Are you unharmed?" Eisaku asked, wanting to know the full situation from Maya herself.

"I am pretty much fine. There are no damages whatsoever." Maya assured her family with a bright smile, happy to see her favorite uncles. "Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-chan were able to appear before they could lay their dirty hands on me."

A dark and fearful looks appeared on the faces of Maya's family. With Maya's magic, genes, and beauty, they can all guess what her captors would do to her if she were not rescued in time. The mental images were enough to make them vomit.

"So those two were with you during the exchange program? Were they also kidnapped with you?" Motosuke asked, all business, humor now absent from his tone.

"The only two magicians that represented Japan were Kouichi-kun and I." Maya answered carefully, knowing this song and dance very well. "Believe me; I would remember seeing magicians like them, especially Tatsuya-san." Maya emphasized Tatsuya, basically telling their family that he was special.

Before the conversation could continue, Tatsuya walked behind Maya and, once again, put a coat over her, covering her body. "Miyuki and I would go and collect some resources for our trip to the Japanese Embassy here in Dahan. Do you have any request? It is a three day trip after all."

Maya tilted her head and smiled at Tatsuya. "Chocolate and Ice cream! Oh, and potato chips. Make sure everything is Japanese!"

Tatsuya nodded at Maya's request. "We will be back in a moment." Tatsuya told her before motioning to the rift that he created. "That will still stand even without me nearby. My sister and I will make ourselves scarce. If there is any conversation that is private between your family and you, rest assure, we are not going to eavesdrop." Tatsuya said before turning around and walking towards Miyuki.

Collecting his sister in his arms, the two went further to the mall with the intent of collecting the resources that they would need.

Before making any considerable distance though, Tatsuya had one more thing to add. "By the way, Maya-san, a portion of my eyes is currently on you. If there is any danger that would come near you, I guarantee you, you will be protected."

With that piece, Tatsuya and Miyuki left Maya alone with her family.

Maya smiled at the retreating form of her friends, gripping the coat on her body while waving them goodbye.

On her family's side, Motosuke was giving his brother a look. "Are you sure that brat isn't yours?" Motosuke asked indecorously. "He speaks like. He seems to have the same manners as you. He has the same pickup lines and moves as you." Motosuke said, listing down the similarities that the boy displayed that are glaringly similar to his eldest brother.

"I would never cheat on my Yasuyo." Genzou did not even hide how offended he was with the inquiry of his brother.

"I wouldn't mind if he does." Yasuyo whispered to Miya. "I always wanted a son, and the other girl looked so much like me that she can be passed as my daughter."

Miya was quite perturbed at the longing and wistfulness in her mother's voice.

And for some reason, Miya felt a bit of anger at how much her mother desired to have that Tatsuya-person as her son.

"So, onwards with the conversation…" Eisaku called for the family to continue after the recusal of the two strangers. "First and foremost, who are those two?"

"Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-chan." Maya answered immediately. "They did not give me their last name, and anytime I hinted on wanting to know their last name to Miyuki-chan, she looks uncomfortable and immediately stirred away from the conversation. Either they want to keep their family names hidden from a Yotsuba or they are orphans without a family name." Maya reported to her family, with a look that plainly told her family that she would dislike a conversation that would put her new friends to a bad light.

"How did they came to your rescue?" Motosuke asked, wanting to know how those two children were able to save his niece.

"You guys will not believe me if I tell you, so let's do this…" Maya turned her attention to her mother while putting a finger on her head. "Okaa-sama, use [Recall]." Maya requested her mother.

Yasuyo did not look comfortable with her daughter's request.

"Are you sure, Maya-chan? You know the aftereffects of [Recall]." Yasuyo warned her daughter.

"I am a big girl, Okaa-sama. I can take it." A mischievous looked appeared on Maya's face. "Also, if I can't, I have a stud that would carry me for the next hour or so."

Miya rolled her eyes at her sister's comments. "Not with that outfit, you're not."

"Don't be so stiff, Nee-chan." Maya rolled her eyes at how conservative her sister thinks when it comes to fashion. It is not like she was showing too much, or wearing anything scandalous. "I'll change my clothes later. It is not like I would wear this in public. I was just trying to get a reaction out of Tatsuya-san. I tell you; he is either gay or a sis-con. I mean, I kinda look like his sister and I am not his sister, so he should be drooling all over me right now because unlike his little sister, he can court me."

"He is Japanese and last I check, your engagement was a major news in the magical community. He probably knows you're taken, and he looks to be the gentleman type. It is not nice to go after the fiancée of another man." Miya did her best, although begrudgingly, to nurse her younger sister's wounded pride.

Maya was so used of having boys chase after her, Miya concluded that her sister was still trying to wrap her mind that boy wasn't all that interested on her.

"Still…" Maya glanced at her sister with some (fake) tears in her eyes. "We are still pretty, right Nee-chan?"

Miya rolled her eyes. "Yes, we still are." Miya made sure to sound as vain as she possibly could, for the sake of her sister. "Otou-sama is still beating boys up with a stick, and he still wants to beat up Kouichi-san. We are still very attractive. Don't let a boy who seems to only have his eyes on his little sister get you down. Sister Complex is a very serious case."

"Just like you and your father complex when you were eight?" Maya inquired airily all of the sudden.

Miya glared at her sister rather viciously, a look of embarrassment gracing her face as she turned red in embarrassment. "WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT EVER AGAIN! THAT WAS JUST A PHASE!"

"But you were so cute back then, clinging on Otou-sama and telling everyone who would listen that you would marry him one day, and be Mrs. Yotsuba." Maya whined with a giggle.

Miya screamed at her younger twin, threatening her with language that she would never use if strangers were present, all the while telling her to shut her mouth.

The adults around them all laugh at the antics of the two sisters, although there was a bit of despair in Genzou's mirth.

"I miss those days." Genzou grumbled to his wife. "When I am the only man in my daughters' lives."

"I don't." Yasuyo responded to her husband. "Miya-chan didn't talk to me for three months after I explained to her that she cannot marry her own father. Do you have any idea how badly that made me feel?"

"Joking aside." When Maya's mirth and Miya's embarrassment final subsided, Maya once again refocus her attention to her mother. "Okaa-sama, [Recall]."

Yasuyo sighed a bit as she rose from her seat, CAD at hand. "Brace yourself, my dear; this is going to be very uncomfortable." Yasuyo said apologetically as she inputted the necessary commands for her signature magic, [Recall], to her CAD.

Maya took a deep breath and physically braced herself. "I'm ready!" Maya stated rather stubbornly.

Yasuyo could only sighed; dejected that she will be causing her daughter pain.

Regardless, it was what Maya wished for and it would give them the entire picture of her situation, allowing them to prepare better.

With a heavy heart, Yasuyo invoke [Recall], with Maya's as the magic's target.

[Recall] is an Outer-Systematic, Mental Interference Magic that allows the caster to extract memories from a specific, single target. The memory that can be extracted is unlimited. The caster can extract memories ranging from a few minutes to all the way to conception (birth) of the target. It is not a requisite or necessary that the target remembers the memory that is being extracted. Even if the target does not remember or forgets the memory, [Recall] can still extract the memory from the target's mind and subconscious. The memories that have been extracted can then be uploaded to the mind of the user and to those whom the user chooses to share the memory with.

[Recall] have several drawbacks though. Firstly, the target of the spell can only be objects that have consciousness. Second, the target must be capable of storing memories. Third, even though the user and those receiving the memories will not have any side effects, the target where the memories will be extracted would feel inconvenience to the point of pain. Targets that are hit by [Recall] would suffer anything between vertigo to severe headaches for a considerable long period ranging from an hour to half a day. [Recall], when continuously use to a single target repeatedly can put said target into a coma.

[Recall] hit Maya like a truck, and even though the memories were extracted from her mind within a second, it felt like days had pass for her.

When the Magic finally subsided, Maya dropped to her knees, heaving and appearing to look to be on the verge of vomiting.

"MAYA!" Miya shouted loudly, jumping to her feet and was about to jump head first to the rift to comfort her twin.

Genzou stopped her by pulling her down back to her seat and reminding Miya what would happen to her if she had done what she was considering.

Throwing a pen to the rift, the pen was disintegrated on contact, with the smell of burnt plastic spreading in the room.

As the adults digest the memory that was taken from Maya and uploaded in their mind, all the color of their faces disappeared.

They paled at the abilities that Tatsuya displayed.

"Apparently…" Motosuke was the first to speak. "Strategic-type Magicians do appear out of thin air."

"That boy is a Superpower and a Born Specialist Magician." Eisaku voiced out his opinion. "He also seems to be very smart if he can use his singular ability in a variety of ways."

"He is very skilled in combat. He seems to be the ruthless type." Motosuke added, remembering the quick skirmish that the boy had with the forces that apparently were task to retrieve them. Motosuke also recalled how the boy calmly killed everyone in the town, showing no guilt during the act or remorse after it. "That boy has good combat training. His efficiency certainly shows experience in live combat."

It was also worth noting the lack of reaction the boy's sister showed during the entire ordeal.

"His ability is probably Disintegration or along those line." Eisaku guessed, remembering the magic that the boy used to protect Maya. "Although Disintegration is not a rare magic, utilizing such magic to that degree, to the point of bending Space itself, is frightening."

Miya glared at her uncles. Did they not notice her twin suffering from the aftereffects of [Recall]?

Apparently, Miya wasn't the only one annoyed.

"Eisaku, Motosuke, shut up." Genzou ordered with a booming voice.

The two younger Yotsubas immediately silenced themselves.

Yasuyo cast another magic, this one being a magic that would lighten Maya's headache.

When Maya finally composed herself enough to stand on her feet and take even breaths, she gave her family a smug grin that was more to the comfort of her family than to her own.

Maya's head was still throbbing.

"I told you Tatsuya-san is a Strategic-Type Magician." Maya said with an 'I-told-you-so' voice.

"That he is." Genzou nodded at his daughter.

"You know, if that kid is able to teleport in an infinite distance, something that he had hinted on, the family has several properties here in Japan that we can afford to level and demolish." Eisaku recommend, his mind now focus on getting her niece back home safe. "1.1 Acres of property plus 300 meters beyond that being turned into a crater is something that we can easily sacrifice." Eisaku said, making a mental calculation of the property damage the boy would cause with his teleportation magic.

"I'd rather stick with the three day road trip to the embassy." Maya rebuked her uncle's offer politely, although she was happy that the most stringent member of the family was willing to make a sacrificed for her. "I need some time to recruit those two in the family."

Her family looked at Maya in surprised.

Maya could only smirk. "A Strategic-type Magician affiliated with the Family would be Godsend." That would increase the fighting force of the Yotsuba by a degree of 10. "Also, I think I found Miya-neechan a nice boyfriend, and considering Nee-chan's taste, this one comes with a sister that doubles as a mistress. I need to sell Nee-chan very hard to both Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-chan."

"MAYA!"

"You can thank me later when you are enjoying both Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-chan as an adult, Nee-chan! Just name your first child after me!"

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

An hour after the contacting Maya, the most important core members of the Yotsuba clan sat together in solidarity, discussing Maya's situation and her new acquaintance.

The rift that Tatsuya created was now gone as it was time for Maya and her friends to start heading to the Japanese embassy.

Although Maya was voicing to her companions that she wanted to get some entertainment for the long trip, saying something along the lines of horror movie and adventure games.

Genzou made a mental note to sign a big check for the siblings once Maya is safe. His youngest daughter is very difficult to deal with most of the time.

"Do we know the consul who is assigned in the Japanese Embassy in Dahan?" Genzou asked, but the question was more of an order.

"I can get you a name and a background." Eisaku said, a communication terminal already out as he started punching in the number of one of his contacts.

"That would be ideal, also, can you also get me a background on those two that Maya is with?"

Eisaku paused for a second to look at his brother. "That would be difficult. I only have their first names to work on."

"You have their faces." Motosuke pointed out to his older brother.

"Facial recognition would be useless." Eisaku countered, his gaze turning at Genzou and Yasuyo. "Those two looked exactly like Nii-san and Yasuyo-chan, with that boy only needing a darker dye on his hair and red eyes to look like Nii-san. The boy can be mistaken as our Nii-san at age thirteen."

Eisaku looked at his brother questioningly. "Are you sure you did not have an affair with another woman? Or a drunken night?"

"I am pretty sure." Genzou answered, with his tone clearly displaying his displeasure of having his fidelity to his beloved wife questioned.

"You think they're clones?" Motosuke threw out a possibility that wasn't so absurd in their day and age.

"Genzou-kun and I would be aware if we are being cloned." Yasuyo answered, dismissing Motosuke's notion.

"Artificially created then?" Motosuke threw another possibility.

"Last I check, we do not just give away specimen of our genes to strangers, little brother." Genzou said, with a looked that tells the youngest Yotsuba brother to keep his theories to himself.

"Regardless of where those two came from, they are both interesting." Eisaku commented, the memory that his sister-in-law implanted into them leaving quite an impression.

"A Strategic-type Magician capable of removing heat from a large area, creating a wide field with a temperature of absolute zero, and the ability to teleport. That is beyond interesting." Genzou's thoughts shifted to the girl that wore her wife and daughters' face. "His sister wasn't too shabby herself. She seems to have a very swift draw with her magic."

"Their CADs were also very advance." Miya joined the conversation, knowing that she was welcome to add her two cents. "I don't know the brand of their CADs, but the CADs that they have are of high-end. If Miyuki-san is to believe, then we can assume that Tatsuya-san is also a capable engineer."

"They'll be an excellent addition to the family." Yasuyo thought's was filled with Tatsuya. The idea if the boy being adopted to the family was appealing to her. For some reason, she felt a connection with the boy.

Yasuyo was projecting the son that she failed to give birth to towards the boy that save her youngest daughter, and it made the Matriarch quite happy inside.

"Having a Strategic-type Magician would be nice and all, but I'd rather have those two be vetted before we consider adding them to the family." Motosuke was very cautious when it comes to family security. He does not give his trust very easily, especially to those not affiliated with and to the Yotsuba.

"Can you beat that boy in a fight?" Eisaku inquired his little brother. Eisaku would admit that among the three of them, Motosuke was the best in combat.

Genzou is the strongest magician and Eisaku is the smartest, but Motosuke is the best fighter among them.

"Quite frankly, I can take that Tatsuya-kid down with me, and even that would be a tossup." Motosuke commented with a rather wild grin on his face. "The kid is well trained and conditioned. From Maya-chan's memories, from what little that I have seen, the kid fought with the poise and experience of a seasoned fighter. For a Superpower and a BS Magician, he seems to be self-aware of his abilities and is smart enough with said abilities to be both flexible and versatile with them. And not to mention, the kid has power in spades. His Psion count is probably higher than mine, and with the kid's age, that is a terrifying taught."

Motsuke is best fighter of the Yotsuba. For him to rave on the combat skills of another is high praise and should be considered heavily and taken seriously.

"Fortunately, that fight will not happen." Genzou stated with conviction. "Tatsuya-san is strong, but he knows our reputation and he knows what we are capable of. He knows the wrath that he will be facing if he harms Maya."

"He also has one glaring weakness." Eisaku added, and everyone in the room knew what or who that weakness was. "That guy loves his sister, and it appears to be vise-versa. He is probably more afraid of what we will do to her than what we would do to him."

"I am just going to say that I do not like assassinating young girls." Motosuke commented offhandedly, although all of them knew that he would kill anyone, regardless of age or gender, if it were ask of him.

"Get me a profile of those two, as soon as possible." Genzou ordered Eisaku.

"Give me three hours." Eisaku nodded while rising to his feet. Bowing at his elder brother and sister-in-law, he vacated the room to fulfill the task that was asked of him.

Genzou then turned his attention on his youngest brother. "Get me an aerial transport. Make sure that it can take a hit and is capable of travelling fast."

"On it, Nii-san." Getting on his feet, Motosuke inclined his head respectfully at his brother and his wife before leaving the room as well.

This left the main family alone.

"Miya…"

"Yes, Otou-sama…" Miya looked at her father expectantly.

"What do you think of Tatsuya-san?"

Miya raised a questioning brow at the inquiry of her father.

"Otou-sama, please don't tell me that you are buying into the thought of marrying me to that boy." For some reason though, Miya did not mind all that much if that idea came to pass.

The boy is handsome, though not overwhelmingly so, and he seems to be of strong will against seduction.

' _His sister is also adorable.'_ Miya thought randomly.

"No father would be open to the idea of his daughters marrying." Yasuyo shook her head at how protective her husband is towards his daughters. "I just want your initial opinion of that boy. Maya seems to be taken with him and his sister. Maya is not the trusting type."

Miya nodded at that true statement before answering the inquiry. "He seems to be dependable. He also looks to be a complete gentleman with excellent self-control. If it was another boy who Maya showed herself with that attire, they would be drooling all over her with their tongues out."

Tatsuya earned Miya's respect for the simple reason that he was able to resist Maya's teasing and charm without any considerable effort. He was thinking with his head and not with his genitals, and that is a plus for Miya.

Genzou nodded at his daughter before his attention turned to his wife. "If they are orphans, do you have any complains of us taking them in?"

"I don't?" Yasuyo answered, her eyes shining, as if she was getting the best gift in the world. "I always wanted a son and that boy can pass as our son."

A chance to recover the pride that she lost when she had miscarriage her first child, Yasuyo would grasped it without hesitation or fail.

Closing his eyes, Genzou nodded stiffly. "Very well then."

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Maya thought that things would be going downhill for her when she was kidnapped.

After all, in a foreign land, when a girl is kidnap, one can only think of and expect the worst.

Maya did not want to think of the tortures that she would suffer at the hands of her captors. Just the idea terrified her, and she cannot afford to feel such emotion.

Her new friends have probably save her pride and life as a woman and magician, and Maya was very grateful of them for the kindness that they showed her.

Her two friends were also the reason why her short vacation was salvage.

Sure, it was not in a five-star hotel with a spa and a beach, but a cross-country road trip was also appealing for her.

Especially considering the vehicle that they were commandeering for their trip to the embassy.

Maya looked at the interior of the vehicle with a joyful and excited smile.

She always wanted to own a motor home.

Especially a motor home this grand and accommodating.

Praise the Mall and all of its convenience.

The motor home that they were commandeering was high-end, built for leisure and long travel. The total length of the RV was 38 feet and nine inches, with the exterior height being 12 feet and eight inches and the exterior width being eight feet and seven inches, giving everyone a lot of elbow and moving room.

Maya choose the RV due to the lounge. The RV features an Extendable Sectional Sofa that faces the full-featured entertainment center with an electric fireplace, and a moveable hoop-base lounge chair for additional seating flexibility. The entertainment center would allow Maya to play the video games and watched the movies that she had generously liberated from their 'prison' case and experience them to their fullest.

Maya was looking forward in watching the horrors movies that she had selected with Miyuki. Miyuki's reactions to some of the scenes and the tightness of which she will cling on her would tell Maya on how open the young girl would be in a same-sex relationship.

Maya knew that Miyuki was in love with her elder brother. It was so obvious. Miyuki's love for her elder brother is even more obvious than the sun in a Summer afternoon.

Now, Maya wanted to know if Miyuki would be open in sharing her brother with another girl, and if she is willing to be in a relation with said girl at the same time with her brother.

Maya is the kind of little sister that would go to great lengths for the happiness of her beloved elder sister.

Having a husband with a willing mistress to the side would be great for the next Matriarch of the Clan, Yotsuba Miya, and Maya already have premium candidates for her sister's partners.

In addition, in Maya's mind at least, she was helping Miyuki get together with Tatsuya. Miyuki cannot be the wife of her brother, for obvious reasons, but she can be the mistress of both her brother and his wife, which would be Miya if Maya had her say.

And Yotsuba Maya always have her say in regards to her elder twin.

What convinced Miyuki of the RV, and what made Maya even more determine to gauge Miyuki's willingness to be in a relationship with another girl, was the kitchen. Miyuki apparently knows how to cook, and she immediately fell for the kitchen of the RV. The kitchen of the RV features a Corian solid-surface, high-gloss countertops, a decorative backsplash, and a host of appliances that can be found in a high middle-class home. This includes a microwave/convection oven that cooks and browns like a traditional oven and a gorgeous residential French door refrigerator/freezer. The full-wall slide outs provide plenty of workspace and incorporate an impressive amount of storage.

Miyuki looked very determine to give her elder brother the best culinary experience on the road, something that Maya can get aboard on.

Maya did not like the thought of eating can goods for three days.

The bed and bathroom was also a nice touch. The RV had bedroom with a large slideout, making way for a massive wardrobe and a king bed with an adjustable mattress and a power incline frame. A bedroom Ultra High Definition Plasma TV and ceiling fan was also quite nice. The RV also comes with a private master bathroom featuring the exclusive big shower for additional relaxation and comfort.

It took some effort to convince Tatsuya to hijack the particular RV that she wanted, but after speaking and convincing Miyuki, Tatsuya folded rather easily.

' _Yeah for sis-cons everywhere.'_ Maya thought humorously before she shifted her attention to Miyuki, who sat some distance away from her on the sofa.

Looking closely at her, she looks exhausted.

Maya, being the kind and gentle girl that she is, grabbed Miyuki by the head and gently guided her to her lap.

Miyuki was visibly surprise by this but she did not resist and merely rested her head on Maya's lap.

Maya smiled at this. Positive progress and it only took her 10 hours to ease Miyuki to her presence. It was an improvement.

"You are very strong." Miyuki complimented, and Maya could only smile boastfully.

"Well, I am one-half of the first daughters of the Yotsuba." Maya was proud of her lineage, name, and family.

"That is not what I meant." Miyuki deflated Maya but the look of sheer admiration in Miyuki's eyes was rather encouraging. "You were force into a terrifying and distressing situation, with only strangers to depend on, and you were still able to show a strong front to your family. You were able to help ease their tension and you even comforted them, even though it was you who is in immediate danger. I was quite move with your strength."

Maya's face lit up at how sincere the compliment that Miyuki gave her before giving the said girl her signature smirk. "Panicking won't do anyone any good." Her father taught her that keeping calm is key in overcoming odds.

Also…

"I don't want my family to worry, especially about me." When she was taken away, Maya's only thought was her family being distraught due her weakness and the fact that she had cause her beloved clan distress. That feeling was worse than the bitter defeat that she tasted when she was kidnapped.

"You have very good relationship with your family." There was envy in Miyuki's voice, and Maya detected that emotion even though Miyuki did an excellent effort in hiding it.

Maya took this as a positive. This was a hint that Tatsuya and Miyuki's family life was not ideal. They might be more incline in joining the Yotsuba than Maya initially thought.

"My family is often times misunderstood by the public. The Yotsuba is not the most open of the 28 Families." Maya frowned, her dislike of how her family was viewed evident.

"If I recall, the Yotsuba are the black ops ace of Japan." That was true, and Maya was somewhat a little trouble that Miyuki has an inkling of her family's bread and butter. "Your family should be praised…" Maya immediately perked up at those five words. "…someone has to do the dirty work of the country, even if the task is not glorious. The fact that the Yotsuba shoulders such responsibility should earn them gratitude and compliments from the entire populace of Japan." That was an honest opinion from Miyuki.

And Maya knew this, and it made her happy beyond words.

Maya was so happy that she stood up, while gently laying Miyuki's head on a sofa cushion, before extending the sofa to allow another person to lay down. Maya all but jumped into the sofa-turned-bed and embraced Miyuki rather excitedly.

Miyuki let out a loud yelp when she felt Maya's hand grabbing her derriere and thigh.

Maya giggled at Miyuki's cute reaction of being touch.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone said about my family. Thank you!" Maya was happy that someone viewed her family in a positive light, and the fact that it was a cute girl was a plus.

' _I wonder if Nee-chan and Miyuki-chan is open in experimenting with me after I successfully set them up. Tatsuya-san would probably have an interesting expression seeing the doppelgangers of his sister and his sister going at it.'_ The thought of her, her sister, and Miyuki being in a single bed, with less clothing and being touchy with each other is appealing for Maya. The additional thought of having Tatsuya watched the entire ordeal made Maya feel even hotter.

"Your welcome." There was unease in Miyuki's voice that made her cuter in Maya's eyes. "Maya-san, your hands please."

Maya knew what Miyuki was asking her to do.

She decided to ignore her.

It was a risk, but she really wanted to gauge how open-minded Miyuki is when it comes to same-sex relationship.

For the sake of her elder sister, of course. Maya was only doing this to make Miya's future happiness a quality one, filled with joy and pleasure, in two different worlds.

Also, Miyuki was so adorable and her body was very soft and comforting to the touch.

Again, Maya wanted to make sure that her elder sister, who she loves and adores, will have best of both worlds.

Everything for Onee-chan!

"What about my hands, Miyuki-chan?" Maya asked innocently, voice booming with mischief and eyes shinning with evil intent. "Would you like my hands to be here instead?" Maya teasingly run her hands across Miyuki's legs, feeling every inch of her soft and snow-white hair.

Miyuki bit her lip in order not to show any reaction. Miyuki felt that showing a reaction, whether it be pleasant or otherwise, from the touch of another is a betrayal towards her Onii-sama, even if the touches were from another girl.

On Maya's part, she could not believe how nice Miyuki's skin felt.

It was almost additive to touch Miyuki.

She could not resist but push further.

Without even thinking or sparing a thought, Maya ran her hand all over Miyuki's flesh. From the expose skin of her legs and stomach to the clothed parts of her shoulders and thighs, Maya's hands wondered curiously all over Miyuki's young body.

As Maya explored the young girl beside her, her mind was in overdrive due to the pleasant sensation that she was feeling. She never knew that touching another girl could feel so good.

Miyuki's body was soft and creamy that Maya lost herself from touching her fellow 12 year old.

On Miyuki's part, she felt good while being touch by Maya, and there lies her dilemma. Although the pleasant sensation that she was feeling was far inferior from the feeling that she gets when she is embraced by her beloved brother, it is still a fact that another being was making her feel good with their touch, and that was unacceptable for Miyuki.

Miyuki snapped back to reality when Maya's hands went a bit too close to her breasts. She wanted her Onii-sama to touch her mounds first!

Miyuki all but pushed Maya of off her.

Unfortunately, Miyuki's hands accidentally grasped Maya's rather generous mounds, and an elicit half-gasp and half-moan escape from one-half of the Yotsuba twin's lips.

The two froze at their current position as an awkward tension suddenly dawn upon them.

If Tatsuya walked in on them, he would see his sister groping Maya's breasts and Maya about to touch Miyuki's chest, with both of them blushing like tomatoes.

Slowly, they retracted their hands to their respective side, as they both looked equally uncomfortable, with pink tints on their respective cheeks.

Regardless of the awkwardness, the two girls still laid together in the sofa

"Sorry." Maya apologized after a short moment to recover her composure.

"I am sorry as well." Miyuki imitated Maya, all the while looking very apologetic.

Maya shook her head. "I was the one who went too far." Maya's blush darkened as the sensation of Miyuki's body all over her hands was still fresh.

"That didn't give me the excuse to touch yours…" Miyuki did not finish her statement when her eyes went down on Maya's sizeable bust.

It was somewhat unfair that a 12 year old would have a bust that was the wet dreams of teenage girls several years her elder.

Maya could only giggle uneasily. "I don't mind that bit of payback. I was touching you all over after all." Maya gazed at Miyuki quite intensely. "You have very nice skin and amazing proportions." Maya complimented, looking every bit embarrass and somewhat envious.

Miyuki blushed at that compliment before giving her own to Maya. "You have a more mature figure though."

Maya's giggle became a bit louder after hearing that. She heard that comment before, but it sounded better coming from Miyuki. "You need to meet my Nee-chan in person. Though she isn't as big as me in the chest area, she has this sexy willowy frame and a pair of great legs that you would enjoy looking at."

Maya reminded herself that she already had a fiancé and that Miyuki was supposed to be her sister's mistress, a package deal that also comes with a husband, whose name is Tatsuya.

A flash of sadness, discomfort, and bitter sweetness appeared in Miyuki's eyes. Maya barely caught as Miyuki swiftly gave her a heart-stopping smile.

"It would be an honor meeting you Onee-chan in person." Miyuki said, conveying her curiosity and other emotions that Maya could not identify.

Maya knew, there and then, that it was time to end the conversation.

She did not want to delve deeper into the psyche of Miyuki, at least not now.

When Maya was on the verge of sitting up, she suddenly felt herself being pushed onto Miyuki's body before she felt herself being lifted.

Maya let out a startled squeal as she was now laying on top of Miyuki, her chest pushing onto hers.

Miyuki, on her part, blushed deep red as her eyes fell on her Onii-sama, who appeared out of nowhere to forcefully put the two girls in an awkward position before whisking them away in said position.

On Tatsuya's part, he merely looked amused as he carried the two girls towards the bed of the RV. He found his sister cute while she is flustered.

Also, their young aunt, who is less insane and not so psychopathic was a welcome sight.

"I'll be driving us out of this town right now. It would be preferable for both of you to rest for the first few hours of the trip." Gently laying Miyuki down on the bed, Tatsuya removed Maya off his sister and laid the future Queen of Night beside his precious little sister.

Covering them with a blanket, Tatsuya placed a kiss on Miyuki's forehead, much to her delight, before making his way to the Cab of the RV.

Maya shouted a complain towards Tatsuya.

"What about me? I deserve a special tuck in and good night too." Maya whined. "I have my needs!"

Tatsuya rolled his eyes, but he did turned around and gently ruffled Maya's long hair, his fingers gently combing her hair to the side.

"Thank you!"

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Tatsuya was driving the RV that would act as their haven in Dahan for four hours now. The town that he had turned to a wasteland was several kilometers behind them already.

Frankly speaking, Tatsuya did not care all that much on the damage that he had cause so far, and the repercussions that it may bring in the future.

Miyuki was safe, and that is all that matters. Let God or whatever higher power above sort everything out.

Still, Tatsuya's thoughts were elsewhere.

It was hard to believe.

It was hard to believe because it was supposed to be impossible.

Even with the use of magic, there are still concepts and feats that should be impossible to achieve.

For example, time-travel.

Time-travel should be impossible. There is no magic in existence that could alter or affect time. The calculation required for time manipulation would require, at its bare minimum, several hundred super computers.

Yet, in a freak accident, he had achieve an impossibility.

Tatsuya was able to decompose time itself and travel back in time.

In a time before the Queen of Night, the Devil Empress of the Far East was conceive.

Tatsuya had destroyed the linchpin that was the catalyst of his creation and his sister's birth.

Tatsuya could not find it in himself to care all that much.

As he said to the man that was his biological grandfather, the alternative would have been worse for everyone involve.

The Tyrant Empress of the Far East is an abomination that even he was terrified of, and not because Tatsuya could not take her.

Yotsuba Maya of his timeline was dangerous because she was very much willing, delightfully so, to take everything to such extremes that going against her would result to an entire bloodline being erase.

It would be better for everyone if the Devil Empress is never born.

Tatsuya would see to it that his aunt would not be broken and haphazardly put together.

For everyone's sakes.

Especially Miyuki's.

Sensing a familiar presence on his back, Tatsuya shelve all plans to the back of his mind. Using the rearview mirror, he gazed at his sister.

"You should still be resting." Tatsuya told his precious treasure.

Miyuki could only smile weakly as she made her way to her brother.

Pushing the pass the passenger seat, Miyuki knelt down before resting her head on her brother's knee.

Tatsuya took one hand off the wheel and place it on top of his sister's head.

Miyuki did not show any restraints and purred at the gesture of her brother.

"Obaa-sama is different." Miyuki whispered, still trying to come to terms that the younger version of their infamous aunt wasn't so Devilish and amoral.

"She has yet to suffer a fate that no woman should ever suffer." Tatsuya commented, and in his mind, that made all the difference in the world. "She has yet to also lost anyone of importance."

"That's for the best." Miyuki would prefer an Obaa-sama model to the current Maya.

A look of pure dissonance marred Miyuki's face. "I don't know how I would react when I see Okaa-sama in person." Before they travel through time, Shiba Miya just died and was cremated. Miyuki personally, although painfully, overlook the entire process.

Her mother was dead, and Miyuki did not know what her reaction would be if she sees her mother alive before her once again.

"Our mother…" Tatsuya purposely use the word 'our' for Miyuki's sake than anything else. Tatsuya did not feel anything for Shiba Miya, and he would not start feeling for her right now. "…is alive in this time, healthy and unburden, free from the curse that she had cast upon herself. We should be happy for her."

Miyuki nodded her head in agreement, smiling at the wisdom of her brother.

Still, Miyuki dreaded that eventual face-to-face meeting with the woman that bore them to the world.

Tatsuya was a different story. He was already looking at their situation in a different angle.

Regardless, for Miyuki's sake, Tatsuya will not voice out his conclusion until he is sure that his sister was truly in grips of their current situation.

"You look like our Grandfather, Onii-sama." Miyuki commented, remembering the meeting between them and the man who was heralded as the family's greatest leader.

"And you look like our Grandmother, Miyuki." Tatsuya stated before moving his hand off his sister's crown. Grabbing Miyuki by the arm, Tatsuya gently nudge her to her feet before pulling her entire frame to his lap.

Miyuki was petrified as her brother sat her on his lap, her back resting on one of her brother's strong arms.

Tatsuya firmly grabbed the wheel of the RV, all the while holding Miyuki in place on his lap, his arms wrapped around her with all the emotions that he will never allow himself to fully recover.

"There are many theories about time-travel and paradoxes. There is even a theory that involves either one or both of us disappearing from this plain of existence." Both of them were quite afraid of that theory being anywhere near true. "I don't care what we are going to face in this time or how unpredictable this timeline is due to our actions; everything could all burn for all I care, but just stay by my side. Stay by my side and this world, any world is bearable and livable"

Tatsuya tightly embraced Miyuki with a single arm, his body shaking with uncertainty. "I need you." Those three words were Tatsuya's personal 'I love you' to Miyuki.

Miyuki knew this.

Tearfully, Miyuki raised her shaking arms and wrapped them around her brother's neck.

She too was uncertain of what would become of them in the situation that they are in, but one thing is for certain, as long as she has her Onii-sama, everything would be just fine.

As long as she is with her beloved brother, it doesn't matter where and/or when, she is in heaven.

Her brother is her heaven.

"I will always stay by your side." Miyuki swore to her brother with as much passion as she could muster.

Leaning forward, Miyuki pressed her lips on Tatsuya's neck, biting it lightly to leave a mark.

It was a mark that he existed before her.

Miyuki inclined her head, bearing her neck to her brother, inviting him to partake on her flesh. She did not expect the favor to be return, but she did hope.

And her hope was rewarded.

She felt her brother shift, and before she knew it, her brother pressed his lips to her bare neck. He firmly placed a kiss on her slender neck before taking the offer given to him.

Miyuki felt a jolt of utter pleasure course through her body. She felt as if lightning struck her body as her beloved brother bit her neck, essentially leaving a territorial mark on her person. Numbing pleasure and glee, both physically and emotionally, washed over Miyuki as she held onto her Tatsuya as if he was her lifeline.

At that moment, Miyuki felt that she was truly owned, mind, body, heart, spirit, and soul by her Onii-sama, and she could not be happier.

Closing her eyes, Miyuki drifted to slumber.

And even though it was an inconvenience, Tatsuya did not remove her from his person and allowed her to sleep in his arms.

It gave him a peace of mind that he needed.

* * *

 _ **I am continuing this due to popular demand.**_

 _ **Although expect the next update to be by July. I have to also work on the Prince of the Yotsuba and Empress, and I have some one-shots that I want to write.**_

 _ **Also, Omega vs Okada 2, it is a must watched for Wrestling fans.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Review…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**SECOND CHANCES**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Road Trip Part 2**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

* * *

 _ **(Miya POV)**_

I could not sleep.

I am tired, exhausted even, but I could not sleep.

Even lying on my soft bed and covered with warm blankets, Hypnos could not claim me.

My mind was occupied. My mind was too occupied for me to descend to sleep.

The image of the boy who had save my sister from a fate that is too despicable for me to even imagine filled my thoughts.

I am happy and relieve that my twin, that my dear Maya, is no longer in immediate harm. Her captors, from the memory that Okaa-sama extracted from Maya, do not have her best interest in mind and they seem to have no interest in ransom.

Meaning, they intend to either defile or experiment on Maya, or both.

Fortunately, Maya's captors were killed before they could begin.

That fills me with relief.

Death will not bother a daughter of a Yotsuba, especially me who would one day lead the family.

Regardless, it is still hard to wrap my mind around the fact that a Strategic-type Magician would just appear out of thin air, and prevent a particularly cruel fate to befall upon my sister.

The fact that said Magician swore to protect Maya from harm and escort her back to the family was also rather bizarre.

Those turn of events were just too convenient to be real.

Furthermore…

' _Tatsuya-san looks like Otou-sama.'_

It was puzzling to say the least.

Tatsuya-san, the savior of my twin, possesses the face of Otou-sama and the eyes of Okaa-sama.

And his sister, Miyuki-san, bore the face of myself, Maya, and Okaa-sama, as well as Okaa-sama's eyes.

It was eerie looking at those siblings. Those two could pose as Otou-sama's and Okaa-sama's children.

Tatsuya-san can even pose as a younger version of Otou-sama.

It was surreal how much Tatsuya-san resembled Otou-sama! Aside from the eyes and hair color, they are near-mirror image of each other.

In addition to that, for some reason that I cannot comprehend, I feel a sense of nostalgia and wonder whenever I looked at Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-san.

The first time I look at them, especially Tatsuya-san, its feel as if I knew them.

The first time I laid my eyes on them, I feel as if I've seen them in a dream before.

When I looked at Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-san, I immediately thought that they are special and important.

Special and important to me.

As if they were dear friends of mine from a previous life.

And that just makes no sense.

I would remember meeting a boy that has the face of my father and the eyes of my mother. I would remember a girl who wore the face of my sister and I better than both of us could possibly do.

If my memory is right, and it usually is, this evening is the first time that I've met Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-san.

So why do I feel a sense of familiarity at the very sight of those two, especially Tatsuya-san.

I could not figure it out but the mere sight of Tatsuya-san makes my heart swell in happiness to the point of tears.

I groaned softly as I slowly close my eyes.

I attempted once again to sleep.

I want to sleep.

The moment I closed my eyes, the image of Tatsuya-san filled my thoughts. His emotionless visage bombarded my thoughts.

Opening my eyes, the white ceiling of my bedroom filled my vision.

It seems that I will not be sleeping for the remainder of the evening.

How joyful~

I sat up from my bed, with the intention of getting a nice novel to read. Reading my novels and filling my mind with unique 'artistic' imagery has always succeeded in lulling me to sleep.

Before I could decide on what novel to read, my communication terminal rang.

Gazing at my nightstand, my phone was vibrating and lighting up rather wildly. Reaching for it, I check the caller.

I raised a brow as the number that Maya used to contact us initially appeared on the screen.

Is Maya still awake?

Not likely, considering that Maya enjoys her sleep.

I accepted the call before pressing my phone to my ear. If I am lucky, Maya can annoy me to sleep.

"Hello." I greeted politely.

I was waiting for my twin's animated reply but I receive something else instead.

"[Good evening, Miya-san]" That monotone and dull voice almost made me drop my phone.

"Tatsuya-san?" I said his name, unsure and confused.

Why would he be calling us right now?

"[Yes, it is me.]" Tatsuya-san confirmed curtly. "[I am calling to update Yotsuba-sama of our current location. I tried contacting the number that was last use to reach us, but it seems that I could no longer connect to that number. I called this number instead to attempt to establish communication.]"

Otou-sama's private communication line. A commercial phone or communication terminal will not be able to connect to that communication line unless Otou-sama allows it.

Otou-sama must not have registered the number that Maya had use to contact us to the list of acceptable contacts that can access his private communication line.

"[Is this an inconvenient time? I can call in a later time.]" Even though Tatsuya-san's tone was dull to the point of disinterest, I could tell that he was being cordial and polite with me.

"There is no need." A constant update of Maya's situation is welcome and indispensable. "Is my little sister well?"

"[She is currently asleep.]" Tatsuya-san reported swiftly.

Good for Maya.

"[May I asked a favor?]" Tatsuya-san asked rather abruptly.

I raised my brow at that inquiry, suspicion suddenly filling my veins.

Tatsuya-san has every right to demand a reward, considering the assistance that he had provided my twin and the family, but asking for said reward right now after the last conversation that he had with us is certainly suspicious.

"Depends on the favor that you would be asking." I replied, adding extra steel in my voice.

Tatsuya-san was rather quick with his reply.

"[The vehicle that we have commandeer as our transport has a video communication feature, with its own private communication line. I am unsure on how secure the communication line is, considering the communication feature is build for a commercial vehicle, but it would be more convenient for both parties to have an easier way of communication. I am merely inquiring if, on your side, it is possible to securely establish an untraceable two-way communication link.]"

Tatsuya-san asked in an even tone, not missing a beat, maintaining the same tone of voice and tempo in his inquiry.

I am impress.

Still, one question must be ask before I convey his request to Otou-sama.

"Is our initial way of communication unavailable?"

Truth be told, I am still rather curious of the magic that Tatsuya-san used to rip through space-time, and would like nothing more than to see it again.

"[If we are constantly moving, that way of communication is indeed unavailable. If I open a special-rift for communication, I must stop our transport to avoid the rift from tearing the vehicle in half.]"

"Can you mobilize the rift that you created?"

"[I cannot, for space is the boundless three-dimensional extent in which objects and events have relative position and direction. Space is a fixed variable that cannot be alter, only distorted. The Spatial rifts that I open cannot be move as Space itself cannot move from their fix position.]"

From the way he had worded his answer, I know that there is a more comprehensive and detail explanation, an explanation that I would love to hear one day.

But now is not the time.

"Do you know the communication number of the transport that you are using?" I inquired, conveying to him that the favor that he is asking was of acceptable parameters.

"[Tell me when you are ready.]"

"I am ready."

Tatsuya-san recited the communication I.D. of the vehicle while I memorize every digit.

11-digits are something that I can memorize with ease.

"Give me a moment, Tatsuya-san." I told him as I recited the number given to me in my head.

"[I will be waiting for your call.]"

I nodded as I hung up. I got up to my feet and out a robe around my person.

But before I could leave my room though, I pause momentarily.

I remember the weird looks of longing that Okaa-sama was giving Tatsuya-san.

Suddenly, I want my parents to get more rest.

My phone in hand, I contacted those monitoring the communication security within the estate. If I'm lucky, Hayama-san would be on duty right now.

"[Miya-sama, you should be asleep right now.]" The chiding and fatherly voice of Hayama-san is always a comforting sound.

"I can sleep later, Hayama-san." I told my Otou-sama's most trusted friend and confidant respectfully. "I need a secure line to this communication I.D. It is an international communication I.D., so I would prefer for the communication link to be untraceable in both ends." I convey my request to Hayama-san.

I could have ordered Hayama-san for compliance, but that would be unacceptable on my end.

Hayama-san is not a servant. He is family. Even though I am the Heiress of the family, I do not have the right to give orders to family. Not yet at least.

I could feel Hayama-san's confusion and trepidation on the other end.

Fortunately though, Hayama-san did not ask any question. Hayama-san is so reliable.

He prompted me to give him the Communication I.D., which I did.

Hayama-san hanged up as he prepared to establish the secure link.

On my end, I prepared myself for the video call that I will be having with Tatsuya-san.

I donned a formal dress as quickly as I could. I combed my hair straight and applied some light make-up to hide the stress lines that were developing on my eye line due to lack of sleep.

I will not allow myself to look less the presentable in front of Tatsuya-san. That would be impolite.

The monitor that I use for entertainment and studying purposes lit up, indicating that the communication link was successfully established.

I step in front of the screen. Taking a deep breath, I adopted a neutral expression and prepared myself for the first conversation that I'll be having with Tatsuya-san.

"Initiate call." I spoke loudly, giving my terminal the verbal command.

A countdown screen appeared on the screen. A call request has been sent to Tatsuya-san's communication terminal.

If my call is not answered within ten seconds, the link would terminate itself automatically.

Fortunately, though, I did not have to wait long.

Barely a second pass before the full image of Tatsuya-san appeared on my communication screen.

I met his gaze and my knees almost buckled.

Those eyes, that have the same shade as Okaa-sama, were like those of a Dragon.

I could not help but feel that those eyes are piercing through my very soul. I also could feel a sharp claw wrapped around my neck, suffocating me.

Tatsuya-san, without trying, looks very intimidating.

"[Once again, good evening, Miya-san.]" Tatsuya-san greeted me politely, adding a courteous bow in his greeting.

I snapped myself back to my senses and answered his greeting with a polite curtsy. "Good evening, Tatsuya-san."

The moment I righted myself, Tatsuya-san started speaking. "[As I mentioned before, Maya-san is currently sleeping.]" Tatsuya-san took a remote from his pocket before pressing a button.

On the bottom part of my communication screen, a window appeared, showing the sleeping figure of my twin sister.

Maya was sleeping rather comfortable on a queen size bed, which made me rather irritated.

Maya looked so relax, as if she wasn't in any trouble, or that she has no problem in the world.

Maya should not be too comfortable with her current company.

After a second though, a random question suddenly popped into my head.

' _Wait a minute, why is Maya on a bed?'_

"The vehicle that we have taken, at the behest of Maya-san, is a recreational vehicle. This would allow Maya-san to be more at ease with her current situation." Tatsuya-san answered my unasked question, which made me feel rather embarrass.

At that moment, I felt like he was reading my mind.

I should not be an open book in front of anyone.

"My apologies for my little sister. She can be very overbearing and demanding at times." Most of the time to be accurate.

"[It is no trouble. She has been through quite a lot, so I do not blame her for trying to at least distract herself from her current dilemma.]"

I stared at Tatsuya-san rather intently for a several seconds. No boy should be this considerate without wanting something in return.

There was a brief silence between us as I tried to detect any negatives on Tatsuya-san.

There was none. There was no deception in his eyes or in his posture.

He was being honest with me.

That is very kind of him, and is unlike most boys that I am acquainted with.

"Nevertheless, my apologies and thank you for understanding and dealing with my little sister's quirks." I told him in gratitude.

Tatsuya-san, for his part, just nodded slightly.

"[We are three hours away from entering the borders Jiang Xi.]" Tatsuya-san reported dutifully, conveying to me their current location and intended destination. "[We are going to avoid entering the region of Guang Dong. If I recall correctly, Dahan has several military bases in that region. I would rather avoid any combat situation to minimize any risk.]"

I made a mental note to verify that information later. I am not knowledgeable with the logistics of the Dahan military in their home country. I should also make an independent map of the routes that they might be taking.

Tatsuya-san seems to be going out of his way for us to trust him, but if Maya's life is on the line, it is better for us to have all bases covered.

"We greatly appreciate your efforts in updating us of your current position. I will inform my parents, and we will contact you on our end in a few hours." It would be better on our end if the communication started on our side.

A magician that can teleport is unprecedented, and we do not have any contingencies in case Tatsuya-san went rouge.

"[That is acceptable, and hopefully, Maya-san would be awake by then.]" Tatsuya-san bowed his head respectfully to me. "[I need to get back to the cab of the RV. Using Automatic Driving in the open road opens us from being track by undesirables.]"

"You're driving?" I asked with genuine interest. Tatsuya-san appeared to be only a year older than I was, so he shouldn't be able to drive cars.

"[Amongst other things, yes I can.]" Tatsuya-san answered me with complete honesty in his voice. "[I was trained with a particular intention in mind.]" Tatsuya-san added with an ominous edge in his eyes.

I don't want to know. There is a reason why someone of his age had those kinds of eyes, and I do not desire to hear the details.

"[Thank you for indulging me of my request and once again, I assure you, Maya-san is safe with me and my sister. We will be in the Japanese embassy within three days, no more than that.]" Tatsuya-san stated with a tone that was just simply expressing fact.

I don't know why, but his words filled me with assurance.

"I will hold you to your word." I offered him another curtsy on my part while he gave me a polite bow on his end.

With our conversation ending, I terminated the communication link between us.

When the screen went to black, the faces of Otou-sama and Hayama-san suddenly appeared on the screen without warning.

Otou-sama looked very displeased with me right now.

"[I should be able to determine their specific location, travelling route, and travelling speed in a few minutes. I should also be able to acquire video surveillance inside and outside of the vehicle.]" Hayama-san stated, fingers dancing swiftly across his keyboard.

"[Please do, Hayama-san.]" Otou-sama prompted Hayama-san before turning his attention back to me.

Otou-sama did not spoke and merely motion me towards my bed.

I nodded, and laid on my bed without bothering to change my clothes.

I still could not sleep.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Yotsuba Yasuyo is not just an accomplish magician and interrogator; she was also an excellent painter.

Yasuyo enjoyed painting, and she found her hobby helpful in developing her magical abilities.

The ability to extract memories is easy if one knows how to express oneself.

Extracting memories is easy if one knows how to extract ideas from oneself.

Memories, after all, are nothing more than ink on a canvass if look in a certain perspective.

At the moment, Yasuyo was currently painting the image of the boy that save her youngest daughter, and who was currently doing the family a favor and escorting her younger daughter home.

She painted the image with care.

She wanted to immortalize the image of the boy to the canvas as perfectly as she could.

Tatsuya can be mistaken as hers and Genzou's son, and in a way, that idea brought Yasuyo joy.

Yasuyo is the proud mother of two beautiful girls, and she loves them to death. Her two daughters are her pride and joy.

But her first pregnancy still haunted her to this very day. 14 years ago, she failed to give birth to a baby boy, her baby boy. The sight of her firstborn's lifeless body still gives her nightmares. The memory of her burying the carcass of her baby boy still brings tears of despair in her eyes.

That's the reason why the image of Tatsuya filled her with unexplained joy.

' _My baby boy would have look like him, my dear Tatsumi.'_ Yasuyo thought bitter sweetly.

"Should I be worried?" The sound of her husband's voice made Yasuyo smiled. Yasuyo sighed contently at the feeling of her husband's hand on her shoulder.

Yotsuba Genzou is a good man, a great husband and father, and an amazing lover. They had a difficult start, with their marriage being arrange and the Yotsuba Clan being in its early stages, but they made it work and they grew to love each other. Not an easy feat considering that they were still living in an age of war.

"There is no need." Yasuyo answered while gently leaning on her husband's comforting hand. "Tatsuya-kun is not ours, he is not our son, but I can dream, can I not?"

Genzou sighed softly, knowing this topic is sensitive, for both of them.

"If we are lucky, Maya-chan would have already convinced him and his sister to join the family. Talent like his seems to be one of a kind and her sister appears to be talented as well." A child who can traverse space itself would be a valuable asset. "We can thank him and his sister together for services rendered personally."

"That would be lovely." Yasuyo smiled at the thought of speaking to the boy that could have looked exactly like her deceased son if she had successfully given him life. "I would like to speak to him face to face."

From the conversation that they had with Tatsuya previously, he always wore a blank expression and he always used a cold, near empty voice, but Yasuyo was not Japan's best interrogator for no reason.

Yasuyo knew that Tatsuya was being careful when speaking to them, and that was not out of fear.

Yasuyo could see Tatsuya's eyes, and she had also witness how he fought due to the memory that she extracted from her daughter.

Tatsuya is a capable fighter and fearsome magician. He wielded his magic like a season master and he moves with such precise and control ease.

Truthfully, it was terrifying.

Yasuyo is not aware of Tatsuya's upbringing or training, though she has a few words reserve for those who were responsible for it, but she knew that Tatsuya lacks the ability to feel fear. Either that is from his upbringing or training that is up for debate.

"Speaking of which, has Tatsuya-kun contacted us in regards to Maya-chan's safety?" Yasuyo inquired curiously.

"He has." Genzou confirmed. "Tatsuya-san called Miya-chan two hours ago, informing her of the transport that they commandeered, the traveling route that they are taking, their traveling speed, and their immediate location." Genzou informed her.

"So Maya-chan gave Miya-chan's secured contact to Tatsuya-kun?" Yasuyo asked with interest.

Contacting the Yotsuba is difficult, if not impossible if the family doesn't want to be contact. Each call is monitored strictly by servants and can be denied if the caller poses any risk. Any call made towards the Yotsuba can also be track.

Each family member does have a secured contract that is not monitored, but considering the situation that the family is in at the moment, even those correspondences are now being monitored by the family's most faithful servants.

"Are we tracking them now?"

"Yes, and they are in pace to reach the embassy in the given time that Tatsuya-san gave us yesterday."

"Tatsuya-kun is a good boy." Carefully discarding her brush, Yasuyo took a moment to admire her work.

The face and built of her husband, her eyes and smile, embodied in a single child.

It was like their son was among the living. It was like their son did not die in the first place.

"Another perfect portrait." Genzou praised his wife's work, even if the subject matter was not something he was entirely comfortable with.

Genzou was thankful for the kindness and service that Tatsuya was providing them, but Genzou was uncomfortable with the familiarity that he was feeling towards the boy and his sister.

There was something about Tatsuya that made his blood sing of familiarity and acknowledgement.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Entering the study of his brother, Eisaku immediately noticed the projected monitors that shows an image of a large RV moving across the road, the inside of the RV itself that showed the boy that rescued his niece driving said RV, and the boy's sister cooking on an electric stove.

A monitor also showed his niece currently sleeping peacefully.

' _That won't do at all.'_ Eisaku thought in disapproval. Even though there was no sign of imminent danger from those around her, Maya should not be too relax while around strangers.

It is un-Yotsuba like.

"Good morning, brother." Genzou acknowledge the presence of his younger brother.

"Good morning, Onii-san." Eisaku replied with a greeting of his own. "That is a rather conspicuous way of traveling across the country, don't you agree?" Eisaku commented while pointing at the RV that was being used to transport Maya to the embassy.

"That is true." Genzou said in agreement. "I could tell that Maya-chan had a hand in picking their transport."

"She always does like to travel in style." Eisaku said dryly. "Although, she should already know that there is a time and place for her frivolity."

"I agree with you on the regard, but her being lax with her security must mean that she trusts her companions quite a bit." Genzou assumed, though he was frowning at that thought.

"And that is a problem in itself." Eisaku stated, eyeing Tatsuya with caution in his eyes.

"Have you found anything worrisome in their background?" Genzou asked, his eyes set on his brother expectantly.

"Worse." Eisaku said while shaking his head at his brother's direction. "I couldn't find a lick of information on either of them." Eisaku informed his brother.

Genzou turned his attention fully on Eisaku. "You're joking."

"I wish I am." Eisaku moved to the liquor cabinet of his brother before pouring himself a glass of wine. He needed some wine after his fruitless search, time of the day be damn. "I tried every database that I could get my hands on, both local and foreign. Civilian, commercial, even military, I couldn't get even a single piece of information regarding Tatsuya-san and Miyuki-san."

That worried Genzou. Eisaku is the best profiler and intelligence agent in Japan. As long as he knows the face of the person he is investigating, he should be able to pull out a background of said person, even if it is just a birth certificate.

"Tatsuya-san is a Strategic-type Magician. It would be standard practice for his personal information to be buried under mountains of encryption?" Genzou said after a moment of silence.

Eisaku shook his head, looking slightly offended. "It would not have mattered for me if the amount of encryption on Tatsuya-san's background is three Mount Everest stack on top of each other, I would have still found something, medical records and the name of his parents at the very least, at bare minimum." Eisaku stated confidently, his eyes once again turning to the expressionless boy that holds the life of his niece at his hand.

"You are not comfortable with him as the only sword to safeguard Maya, are you?" Genzou asked softly while gesturing for his brother to sit.

Eisaku sat across his brother, taking a drink from his glass before pouring another glass for him and his elder brother. Eisaku looked thoughtful for a second before sighing and drinking another glass of wine. "Strangely enough, I trust the boy to keep our Maya safe." The sounded weird for both brothers. The Yotsuba siblings live their life with only each other and the family to depend on. "Aside from the fact that he has one glaring weakness that we can exploit against him, and him knowing that we will exploit said weakness if needed, he looks genuinely interested of safeguarding Maya, which is strange in itself. Tatsuya-san does not appear to be lusting after Maya, which is also unusual."

Maya is quite a flirtatious girl. She knows where to draw the line of course, but she was still rather comfortable and rather adventurous when it comes to the opposite sex.

"Well…" Genzou awkwardly spared the monitored that show Miyuki a glance. "Tatsuya-san has a beautiful sister, and they appear to be close." Genzou said while downing a glass of wine himself.

"You think they want to get involve with each other?" Eisaku asked incredulously.

Genzou could only gesture his brother towards the monitors.

Eisaku watched as Miyuki moved towards her brother, a cup of coffee in hand.

Tatsuya, without moving his eyes from the road, took the cup and drank a mouthful of the beverage. Placing the cup on the holder near the wheel, Tatsuya took a hold of Miyuki's hand before placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"[It tasted good, like always.]" Tatsuya complimented, voice still dull but it was filled with such positive emotions.

"[Thank you, Onii-sama!]" Miyuki replied enthusiastically, a bright red blush on her cheeks. She held the hand that his brother kiss close to her chest, reverie clear in her eyes.

The brothers looked at this display with amusement.

"You think they are Yume-chan's children?" Eisaku asked good naturedly, momentarily forgetting the dilemma that they were in. "I could remember Yume-chan acting like that towards you when she was a child."

"If Yume-chan had children, we would have already buried her husband in a ditch somewhere in Hokkaido." Genzou said with a chuckle.

The sound of the door opening momentarily halted the conversation, as the youngest of the Yotsuba brothers entered the room, a tray of food in hand.

Yotsuba Motosuke was not just the Yotsuba's best fighter; he was also the family's best cook, even better than Hayama.

According to Motosuke, his ability to cook stemmed from his background in the military. The rations that were being served to them were so foul tasting, that he specifically learned how to hunt and cook just to survive his military service.

"I prepared a feast for us!" Motosuke announced animatedly before turning his attention on the monitors around the room. Motosuke instantly frowned. "Okay, who was the idiot who choose to commandeer that specific vehicle?" Motosuke asked while pointing accusingly at the vehicle that Maya was currently occupying.

"Is there something wrong with that model?" Genzou asked his brother while Eisaku groaned, knowing that a rant is about to escape their little brother's mouth.

Their little brother was an Otaku when it comes to vehicles.

"That model is the XFortuner Luxury-X1. 38 feet and 9 inches, it has great interior designs and features for both leisure and comfort, but I would not have recommended that for long travel. Although the energy consumption of the vehicle is acceptable for long travels, this RV model can only go at maximum, 80 miles an hour, with its ideal driving at around 50 miles an hour. Also, the exterior design is too inconspicuous. The chassis though durable, is incapable of sustaining too much pressure. The visibility of the driver can also be compromise by…"

As Motosuke go on a detail criticism on the RV, both Genzou and Eisaku tuned him out in favor of watching Maya sitting up her bed.

Maya's hair was a bit disheveled, there was a bit of drool on the right corner of her mouth, her eyes looked a bit loopy, and Genzou would like to have his daughter fix her top due to her current state of dress was exposing her bra and a healthy amount of flesh.

With that said, Maya looked healthy.

Maya looked around her surroundings. She appeared genuinely confused for a second before a look of realization dawn on her.

A mischievous smile suddenly graced her lips before glancing down on herself, inspecting her state of dress.

In a rush job, Maya gently comb her hair with her hands, straitening her hair slightly.

Genzou hope that this would be follow with her fixing her current state of dress, but his hope was shot down when he watched his daughter pull down the left strap of her dress, which expose her bra and even more of her generous assets.

Maya adapted a drowsy expression as she rose to her feet, her eyes having a predatory look.

Before things could escalate though, Tatsuya spoke rather loudly.

"[Good morning, Maya-san.]" Tatsuya greeted Maya cordially. "[Hopefully, you had a good night sleep. Miyuki, would you be so kind and assist Maya-san in readying herself for today. It seems that she woke up in a rather awkward manner.]"

At that request, Miyuki turned her attention to the bedding are of the RV, her eyes zeroing in on a startled Maya.

A Maya that had her top all but peeled off from her body, her bra in display for the world to see.

For her brother to see.

With just a single look on her future aunt, noting how she was dress and how she was presenting herself to those in the RV, Miyuki swiftly took the confuse girl in her arms and forcefully ushered her to the bathroom, toiletries floating right behind the young girl.

The Yotsuba brothers laughed at the display.

"I like that kid." Genzou commented, once again relieve that the boy was such a gentleman.

Most boys would have loved to see his daughter in such a manner.

The fact that Tatsuya is not a lecher was a relief.

The fact that Tatsuya was able to control his male urges was a relief.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

"My daughter is pouting." Yasuyo commented while entering the study of her husband, Miya following swiftly beside her. "Why is Maya-chan pouting?"

In the monitor that showed the inside of the RV, they could see the three children sharing a modest meal. The meal that the children wasn't as grand as most of them were use to, but it was acceptable considering the current situation.

As she ate, Maya had a big frown plastered on her face.

The frown wasn't concerning though. The frown on Maya's lips was of the childish side.

"She still hasn't gotten a reaction from Tatsuya-san, and she was this close…" Motosuke showed his thumb and index finger, a millimeter apart.

"… of giving the boy a glimpsed of her bra covered tits…."

Eisaku had a look of disdained at his little brother's language.

"…who uses the word 'tits' in this day and age." Eisaku mumbled while Genzou face palm at the antics of his siblings.

"…Fortunately, Tatsuya-san, being a gentleman, told his sister to 'assist' Maya-chan in her clothing. Miyuki-chan, being a bro-con, did so, thus Maya-chan's clothing." Motosuke finished, amusement clear in his eyes.

Maya's clothing was very different from the one she wore yesterday.

It wasn't showing much skin like her previous outfit, but it was still a provocative dress.

Maya was wearing a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and left sleeve are decorated with golden designs. The right side of her dress is open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half to the back half of her thigh. Under the dress, she was wearing a black pantyhose. On the right hip, the dress has a black rhombus-shaped gem set in a gold-colored metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it. On her right arm, she wears a long, gray glove, the top of which has a gold-colored metal ring with curvy branching extensions going up her arm.

Miya rolled her eyes at her sister's attire.

She was used to it by now, but it was still exasperating how much her younger sister enjoyed showing off her figure.

Maya knew she is pretty, and she wants the world to know it as well.

"Maya-chan shouldn't be flirting with boys, considering her engagement." Yasuyo stated, slightly vex at her daughter's strange quirks.

"Fortunately, Tatsuya-san is a gentleman and would not look at Maya-chan with inappropriate eyes." Genzou stated, relief evident in his voice. "He wouldn't even spare her a look unless she is proper."

"I think the kid hasn't looked at Maya-chan with eyes that aren't blank." Eisaku added, somewhat perturbed that someone could be so apathetic towards a beautiful girl that is willingly displaying her beauty to the world, to him.

God forbid, Eisaku could still recall how Yasuyo, the most beautiful girl of her age bracket, made him and Motosuke stutter in their youth.

"Either the kid is gay or he isn't interested in our little Maya." Motosuke said with a humorous tone. "I don't know whether to be amuse at that fact or be sorry for Maya. This is a brand new experience for her. Having a boy that she cannot riled up or manipulate with a mere fluttering of her eyebrows."

"A needed experience." Miya commented dryly.

"So, who cook their food and who is driving the RV?" Yasuyo asked, her eyes on her daughter, though she did spare a lingering glance on Tatsuya.

Tatsuya was not operating the cab and was currently dining with his sister and Maya.

"Miyuki-san cooked the meal, and no worries, she didn't put anything harmful on the food. Her cooking skills ain't half bad, but I would still give her 4 stars out of 10 stars for her culinary skills. Hopefully, Maya-chan won't mind eating diner quality food for three days." Motosuke said, slightly disdainful towards the food that his niece was eating.

He did not fault Miyuki for not having his cooking skills, but the thought of his niece eating substandard food is irksome for him.

"As long as she is fed, Maya-chan should and would make do with the food that is being serve to her." Genzou said, exasperated at his brother's disdain for something trivial. "As for who is driving right now, Hayama-san. We've already hacked into the entire system of the RV, so we could take over the vehicle if the need arises, although that point has not been reach at the moment. Tatsuya-san has been a diligent boy. Driving for 10 hours straight, with only 15 minutes of rest in between. He deserves a bit of relaxation for the service rendered."

"Such a good boy." Yasuyo said, voice wishful, eyes set fully Tatsuya.

"[You know…]" Those within the study listen intently as Maya spoke, her lips pouting and voice despondent. "[…most boys would have fought and run over themselves just to see me half-naked. Even my sister looks at me when I am undressing, and she is as pretty as me…Although not as develop.]"

Miya's brow ceased a bit at that jab coming from her sister, while the adults looked amused.

"[It is not proper for a boy to look at a girl while she is in a state of undress, especially if said girl is engage.]" Tatsuya said, voice bland and blank, as if he is discussing something mundane. "[I will not allow or excuse such acts towards Miyuki, and I will not lower myself to do such despicable deviancy as well.]" Tatsuya added, while eating in a control pace.

Another wave of relief washed over Genzou.

Having a boy who wasn't lusting after his daughter is a blessing for a father that has two beautiful daughters.

Although, Genzou and everyone noted, that Tatsuya was eating in such robotic manner while his sister, and Maya, was eating with the grace and a posture of an aristocrat.

People like Genzou can know a lot about by their posture alone.

"[So I am not pretty enough for you to gawk at?]" Maya asked, her voice challenging and slightly offended.

"Maya!" Miya muttered her sister's name frustratingly.

"[You are beautiful, I would admit that much.]"

Even admitting such embarrassing thing to a girl, Tatsuya maintained a neutral look, which was impressive though rather disturbing.

"[But my mother and aunt were great beauties, more so than you, and my sister is more beautiful than them.]" Tatsuya stated bluntly, with as much subtlety as a ballistic missile.

The look on Maya's face after those words was priceless, so much so that Motsuke howled in laughter while Miya also giggled at the pseudo-outrage look on his sister's face.

"Kid has balls to say that right at Maya's face." Motosuke commented while giving Tatsuya an applause.

"[Onii-sama, you shouldn't say things like that to a girl.]" Miyuki scolded her elder brother, but if one looked closely at her, they would see the pride and a bit of smugness at the indirect compliment that his brother directed at her.

"[Miyuki-chan…]" Maya whispered joyfully before flinging herself to Miyuki, hugging her childishly but quite suggestively. Maya was even comically rubbing her cheeks on the side of Miyuki's head. "[You are such an angel, unlike your coldhearted brother!]" Maya said with fake sobbing while gesturing towards Tatsuya.

Miyuki froze from Maya's physical contact, before she adapted a look of uneasiness, a strained and fearful smile on her lips.

This was something that everyone noted.

"[My apologies, Maya-san. Onii-sama can be overly blunt at times.]" There was a slight hitch in Miyuki's voice, not something easily detect, but it was there.

"[I am merely speaking the truth.]" Tatsuya said before finishing his plate. "[It was a lovely meal.]" Tatsuya complimented his sister.

"I would beg the differ." Motosuke grumbled, a bit put off by Miyuki's cheerful smile.

"Nobody cares about your high food standards." Eisaku told off his little brother.

Eisaku was ignored.

"[I give the meal 8 stars out of 10 stars in the Hayama-san litmus test, and 6 stars out 10 stars in the Motosuke-jiji standard test.]" Maya added her two cents, with a cheerful smile while tightening her embrace around Miyuki.

"Maya-chan must have already forgotten my cooking." Motosuke did not hide how offended he is at the perceive insult that he got from his niece. "Not to mention, the girl's knife skills are appalling. The way she cuts those onions clearly diminishes the natural flavor of her protein. Also, her salt was a five granules too much, causing the flavor of her omelet to be unbalance."

"How did we survive living with him for three decades?" Eisaku asked his elder brother, his expression was comically serious.

"We ignored him most of the time." Genzou answered, also equally serious.

Tatsuya smiled at the girls, although the smile swiftly disappeared before grabbing a remote on his way to the cab. "[By the way, Maya-san. Would you like to speak to your family? I've already establish a communication link with them.]"

Maya perked up at that. Letting go of Miyuki, Maya focused her attention on Tatsuya, a grin spreading across her lips. "[You called Nee-chan! Great, what do you think of her?]" Maya asked, with a tone too eager for Miya's taste.

"[She worries about you.]" Tatsuya answered nonchalantly.

"[That, I know, I am her adorable sister after all, but what **DO** you think about her?]" Maya asked, her eagerness increasing with each syllable. "[Do you think she's pretty…Of course she's pretty, she looks like me! She is also smart. Genius smart! She is also a caring girl, though a bit overbearing at times. Nee-chan can be a bit difficult, with her high standards and high maintenance, but she has the tendency to overly reward anyone who can deal with her at her most difficult of moods. Nee-chan is also a perfectionist, in **everything** she do, she wants to be perfect, so you would be enjoying any **activities** the you and her would be doing…]"

"Is Maya trying to marry me off to her rescuer?" Miya asked dryly. She was somewhat mad at how her sister was selling her off, something that her parents hadn't even done themselves.

"[…And Miyuki-chan, you would also love my Nee-chan. She is very open in relationships, and she loves to experiment, if you know what I mean.]" Maya fluttered her brow suggestively at Miyuki.

Both Miya and Miyuki respectively looked petrified at what Maya was saying.

"She's doing a bad job in advertising Miya-chan." Motosuke commented, amused at what he was watching.

"I won't say that." Yasuyo said with a giggle. "Tatsuya-san and his sister appeared to be abnormally close."

"And his sister seems to be the only one capable of getting a reaction from him." Eisaku added, once again wondering what kind of training the boy was put through for him to be near emotionless.

"In a way, its cute." Yasuyo said with a fawning tone.

"[Your elder twin sounds like a lovely girl, and from what I've observe, she is also a good sister.]" Tatsuya stated, voice rising slightly to interrupt Maya's coherent rambling about how wonderful her twin is. "[So let us ease your sister's worries by calling her and assuring her of your safety. It would put her in a good mood once she speaks with you.]"

"[Well of course Nee-chan would be happy to speak with me! I'm her favorite sister.]" Maya said with a smug look.

"You're my only sister." Miya muttered to herself.

"[I'll contact her then.]" Tatsuya started punching in Miya's security contacts.

"[You already memorize Nee-chan's number?]" Maya asked teasingly.

"[I have a good memory.]" Tatsuya replied casually.

In the study, Miya's communication terminal rang. Looking at her father for approval, Genzou nodded and Miya immediately answered the phone.

"Hello." Miya greeted with a controlled tone.

"[Good morning.]" Tatsuya greeted back politely.

"[MORNING, NEE-CHAN!]" Miya cringed at the loud voice of her twin.

"I am guessing that Maya is already awake." Miya said, feinting ignorance.

She did not want to key in Tatsuya at the fact that they were spying on them.

"[She is, and we have just finish our breakfast. My apologies that I did not call you the moment that Maya-san awoken.]"

"No apologies needed. It's better to speak to Maya when she has a full stomach. She's less aggravating that way." Miya commented dismissively.

"[Is that so? Very well then, would you like to speak with her now, or would you like to establish a video call so that those who are in the same room as you can see her as well?]" Tatsuya inquired, surprising everyone in the room.

Those in the study exchange looks while Miya once again spoke. "How did you know that I have company?" As she asked her question, Miya started checking if there was any spell cast in the room.

There was none. None from the other line and none from anyone in the room.

Tatsuya was not even hold a CAD.

"[I could hear five different heartbeats in the room. One from you, another from your mother, a third from Yotsuba-dono, and two more from your uncles.]" Tatsuya answered truthfully, no signs of lies or deception from his posture or voice. "[Your mother is beside you. Yotsuba-dono is across you. One of his brother's is behind him, while the other one is leaning near a window. Is my assumption correct?]"

"Okay, that's creepy." Motosuke commented, impressed and disturbed at how easily the boy was able to determine their respective position by the mere sound of their heartbeats, and without magic.

"What a dangerous boy." Eisaku mumbled under his breath, a bit of fear running up his spine. He once again reminded at how little he knew of the boy, and how much that would be harmful towards the family in the long run.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

"[Nee-chan, Kaa-chan, Otou-sama, Jii, and Jii-san, good morning!]" Maya greeted enthusiastically, waving at the video image of her family.

Tatsuya, as promise, established a video call between Maya and her family. Tatsuya even stopped the RV and parked it in a hidden area in order for him to refill the battery of the vehicle. Miyuki joined him outside to get some fresh air, as well as to give Maya some privacy.

"Why does she always greet me last?" Eisaku asked no one in particular but Motosuke answered him regardless.

"Because you are the boring uncle." That earned the youngest Yotsuba brother a glare.

"Morning Maya, I hope you are not being too much trouble for your companions." Miya greeted her sister with a flat tone.

"[I take offense to that.]" Maya said with a fake pout, a grin threatening to bloom on her face. "[Tatsuya-kun and Miyuki-chan area already starting to adore me. Once they do, I could not possibly cause them any trouble.]"

"I adore you, and you constantly cause me trouble." Miya pointed out, rather harshly.

"[I am the cute twin, while you are the serious twin, that's only natural.]" Maya reasoned with a small grin directed at her twin.

"It is good to see you in good spirits, Maya-chan." Genzou entered into the conversation, cutting off the banter of his children before any more time can be wasted.

"[Being kidnap is not enough for my spirit to be dampened, Tou-chan.]" Maya said, attempting to comfort and assured her father. "[And this turned out better than expected it. I get to recruit Nee-chan's future partners…]"

"Don't decide that on your own!" Miya shouted, her cheeks slightly red.

"[…and I get to eat all the ice cream and junk food that I want for three days!]" Maya exclaimed happily before pausing for a second. "[Give me a moment…]" Maya stood up and walk to the RV's refrigerator to retrieve a pint of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. Maya then returned to her seat and proceed to eat the pint of ice cream slowly but cheerfully right in front of her family.

Yasuyo and Miya were put off by Maya's unhealthy eating habits, but both decided that it was not the right time or even place to scold her.

They can wait until she gets home.

"I see you are at ease with your companions, Maya-chan." Eisaku commented, addressing his niece on the topic that he was very concern with.

"[Why won't I be, Jii-san?]" Maya asked innocently, but she already knew where this conversation was heading.

Maya was taught early on in her life that the only people that she should fully trust are those within the family.

Maya was taught early on in her life that she should only fully trust her family, and no one else. Yes, she can trust friends that were outside the influence of the family, but not fully, not wholly. Only the family deserves her full trust.

Maya knew that she should not be comfortable around her current company, but there was something about the siblings that just felt right.

Miyuki was terrified of her for some reason, Maya could see that quite easily, but she seems very much amiable towards her. Maya could also see the effort that Miyuki was putting in trying to be relax around her.

Maya would help her with that. After all, she was lovely and likeable, and she can make anyone she wants as a friend.

No can resist her, and that is not going to change now.

And Tatsuya, Maya just felt safe with him around. Yes, she had seen his strength, his power, his fighting abilities, but those points were moot. Even without those attributes, Maya felt that no one would be able to harm her with the emotionless boy nearby.

With her safety secured and guarantee, Maya did not see why she shouldn't make herself comfortable during the trip.

"[Tatsuya-san isn't attracted to me, him being asexual and all…]" Maya could not think of any other reason why Tatsuya won't even look at her while she was baring flesh for him and his sister to see. Most boys would sell their manhood just to get a glimpse of her bare flesh. "[…and Miyuki-chan, although a bit uncomfortable around me, which is understandable in a way, she must have not seen anyone with such a mature figure like mine that is around her age, is also friendly.]"

Maya then looked at her uncle Eisaku determinedly. "[And I intend to recruit them in the family. A Strategic-type Magician would be a blessing to the family, and Miyuki-chan would be an excellent assistant to Nee-chan. They can help her in **all** of her needs.]" Maya said with a small smile, emphasizing the word 'all' in a suggestive manner.

Miya looked at her sister with an annoyed look. "I am not interested in Tatsuya-san or Miyuki-san." Miya insisted.

"[That's your worst attempt in lying ever, Nee-chan. Tatsuya-san looks like father, and Miyuki-chan is prettier than us by a tiny bit. You may not like them yet, but I know that you at least find them attractive.]"

"Miyuki-san, maybe I am a bit attracted to her. She is inhumanely pretty." Miya was already known in the family to be more appreciative to the beauty of the same sex, but the family knew that she would do her duty, regardless of her preference. "But Tatsuya-san is a bit too plain looking to my liking."

The resemblance between Genzou and Tatsuya was glaring, but the current Patriarch of the family was better looking than the younger boy.

Their father looks handsome without any effort, while Tatsuya was just plain looking.

"If he wore an expression aside from that blank look, and if his posture is less rigid and robotic, girls would probably be chasing after him like girls did when Genzou-niisan was around his age." All eyes were instantly on Motosuke after that comment.

Motosuke just shrugged.

"I am married to a model, and I've been in enough photoshoots to know for a fact that a pretty face and a full figure does not always equates to beauty. In beauty, physical appearance is just a small percentage, with the right postures and expressions, even those with average appearance can out shone those with superior ones." Motosuke added quite dismissively.

"[I almost forgot how many useless things Motsuke-jiji knows.]" Maya said after a few seconds.

"It is still very surprising." Miya concurred with her sister.

"I am just saying that Tatsuya-san would be more appealing to Miya-chan if he smiles more or even scowls."

"Jii-sama!" Miya snapped, turning her attention to Motosuke.

"If you are going to get married someday, it's better for you to be married to a guy who isn't a lecher and who looks to be agreeable to you other taste. I don't think the kid won't mind if you're fucking his sister on the side." Motosuke said crudely.

"Language Motosuke-kun." Yasuyo scolded her brother-in-law.

"I think we are getting sidetrack to the true topic of this conversation." Genzou cut off the conversation before any image of him marrying his other daughter off filled his mind. "Are they really worthy of your trust, my dear?"

"[Yes.]" Maya answered swiftly. "[Tatsuya-san saved me from my captors, and Miyuki-chan is doing her best to make sure that I am comfortable during my time with them. They are trustworthy and I know that they will not bring me harm.]"

"Then we shall trust your judgment, but still have your guard up." Genzou instructed his daughter.

"[I will, though that would be pointless. Tatsuya-san is a good bodyguard. He reminds me somewhat of Motosuke-jiji whenever he returns from active duty.]"

Motosuke smirked a little. "That kid does give off a warrior's aura." Motosuke then frowned. "Something he shouldn't be capable off considering his age."

"Motosuke…" There was a warning tone in Eisaku's voice.

"Children deserves to have a childhood, whether that child be a magician or otherwise. Tatsuya-san, from what I've observed so far, was trained like us during our youth, only much more worse." If there was one thing Motosuke was bitter about, it was his childhood or the complete lack their off. Him and his brothers were born when World War Three was at it's peak. With them being magicians, the moment they were able to walk, they were trained to be soldiers. To fight and kill, those were the lessons that were hammered into them early on.

Motosuke excelled in combat, more so than his brothers did, but he swore to himself that he would not allow any other children of the Yotsuba to be trained like killers while they are mere young, a sentiment that his brothers and sister shared with equal passion.

"[I am just grateful that he is very skill. Things would turned out different if he wasn't.]" Everyone shuddered at the mere thought of what could've happened to Maya if Tatsuya and Miyuki did not came to her aid. "[Well, I am alright now, I am secured, and on my way to the embassy. Don't worry too much about me. I'll just be here in the RV, playing video games, watching movies, drinking tea and eating sweats with Miyuki-chan, and recruiting two interesting people into the family.]"

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

"Are you finish speaking with your family, Maya-san?" Tatsuya immediately asked as he and Miyuki reentered the RV.

They were greeted by the sight of Maya tinkering with the plasma TV, a remarkable sight to say the least as the Maya in their time does not bother herself with such trivialities.

And it showed as Maya looked very confused at the sockets between the TV and the gaming console.

"For now, I've calmed them down. They'll call later to check up on me." Maya informed them, greeting her temporary companions, and future in-laws, with a cheerful smile.

"You have a good family." Miyuki complimented, doing her best to hide any form of resentment in her voice.

' _Where was this family when the Yotsuba were tinkering with Onii-sama's emotions?'_ Miyuki asked herself spitefully. _'Where was this family when they made an attempt on Onii-sama's life?'_

Tatsuya, sensitive to the emotions of his sister, put a comforting hand over her shoulder. With a squeeze and an assuring look, Miyuki was able to reign in the negative thoughts dancing in her mind.

"Yes I have." Maya continued with the conversation, ignoring the strange exchange between the two, chalking it up to the sibling telepathy that all siblings seem to have. "They can be overprotective to the point of suffocation, but I am their little princess, the cuter, more fun one, so I guess their protectiveness is kind of understandable." Maya joked before frowning a bit as the TV did not show the start up screen of her gaming console.

"Allow me to do that." Tatsuya volunteered as he walked towards Maya. Ushering Maya aside, Tatsuya was able to successfully install the gaming console to the TV in seconds.

"Such a sweetheart." Maya complimented as she gave Tatsuya a quick hug before crouching down and picking up a few games. "Have you guys ever played any video games before?" Maya asked the two while going over the multitude of games that she took from the mall.

"Strategy and shooting games only." Tatsuya's training, though mostly mental and physical, also involve some rather recreational type of training. Games that involve tactics and shooting were first introduce to him to simulate combat situations. Those games were quickly change to simulations as he develops, and the simulations change to live action soon after.

"I never really played a video game in my life." Miya made sure that Miyuki would not waste her time with anything too frivolous. Miyuki's childhood, although more enjoyable that her brother in comparison, revolves around training in Magic and taking lessons that would prepare her to lead the Yotsuba in her adulthood. Miyuki did have fond memories of her mother taking her out to parks for play and games, but her mother never really allowed her to have an indulging childhood.

Maya looked giddy at the information that they allowed her to have. It might not have been much, but it was a start.

"At least you have something normal to boast about." Maya teased Tatsuya before gazing at Miyuki. "And Miyuki-chan, let me start your introduction to the wonderful world of video games with this little classic." Maya showed Miyuki a case that showed an image of cute creature emitting electricity. "We can clear this game in three hours, and then we could move on to the titles that would really stimulate the mind." The eagerness displayed on Maya's face disturbed the Shiba siblings.

An eager Maya tends to have dire consequence.

The siblings looked at each other for a split second, their eyes speaking to each other.

After a second, Tatsuya headed to the cab. "I will join both of you in playing games once we reach a city. Auto pilot in the open road allows us to be track easily by this country's government."

"I think I'll be prepare some food before joining, Maya-san." Miyuki then looked thoughtful. "I can make cupcakes if you want."

"Chocolate with ice cream frosting." Maya requested with a wishful look, a look that was very foreign for both the siblings.

"I can do that." Miyuki assured Maya as she headed towards the kitchen area.

With their activities all planned, the three children went on with their day, with Maya depositing herself on the couch, a controller in hand as her game came to life.

One of Maya's most admirable, but also most frustrating, quirk is that she can turn any situation that she is in into an enjoyable one, for her and, more times than not, for others.

No matter the situation, regardless of how exciting or dull the situation is, Maya would find a way to have fun and she would do here best to drag those around her for the ride.

Even if the situation were dire, Maya would still enjoy herself to the fullest.

After all, life is unpredictable. It could end in an instant, and Maya refuses to die without enjoying the finest things in life.

If there was one thing that Maya took to heart from her father and uncles, it is to value one's life. Happiness is a rarity in this world, so one must always grasped it, even if the happiness is fleeting.

' _Let's play.'_ Maya thought as she indulge herself with one of the few things that can bring her a glimpsed of joy, her smile widening at the sound of Miyuki's humming and the feeling of the RV moving.

' _This trip isn't a disaster after all.'_

* * *

 _ **Finally got this one out.**_

 _ **Now please allow me some peace as I despair in a dark corner due to my Cavs struggling early in the season.**_

 _ **They are 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **in the fucking EAST. FUCKING SHIT.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_SECOND CHANCES_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Road Trip Part 3_**

 ** _Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei_**

* * *

Miyuki did not expect her aunt to be like this.

In fact, Miyuki was still trying to wrap her mind around the girl that would have been the Queen of the Night in her time.

The Yotsuba Maya that Miyuki saw right now was different from the one that she had grown accustomed to.

The Yotsuba Maya that Miyuki knew and feared is an unpredictable, scheming woman, who is ruthless and merciless, who hides an overwhelming darkness behind her dark eyes and sensual smile. The Yotsuba Maya that Miyuki knew is unforgiving and guarded, untrusting and spiteful, sadistic and twisted. The Yotsuba Maya that Miyuki knew dislike physical contact and the company of others, preferring the company of Hayama-san or, in rare cases, her Onii-sama for some reason.

The Yotsuba Maya that Miyuki knew is the complete opposite of the girl sitting besides her, indulging in the bake goods that she made and playing video games like a normal, happy girl.

" _ **[GAME OVER]"**_

"Damn it!"

Also, the Yotsuba Maya that Miyuki knew did not curse.

Maya grumbled as she glared at the text displayed on the screen, all the while munching on the cupcakes that Miyuki baked for her.

At least the sweet tooth of her aunt has not change one bit.

"Ladies shouldn't be cursing." Tatsuya reprimanded from the driver's seat, although there was no heat in his words.

Maya glared at Tatsuya, though there was not any ill intent behind her eyes.

Maya was glaring at Tatsuya in mirth.

Another thing that Miyuki noticed about this version of her Aunt was how happy she is.

Whenever Miyuki was within the presence of her Aunt, she noticed that her Obaa-sama is often amused, but she was never happy.

Miyuki had never seen her Aunt smile in happiness.

In amusement, yes.

In anger, yes, but it was few and far between.

Sensually, whenever her beloved Onii-sama is within sight, which aggravated her.

In happiness, never.

In fact, Miyuki could only count in one hand the number of time when she could recall her Obaa-sama being happy.

All of those times involving her beloved Onii-sama for one reason or another

Miyuki watched as her Onii-sama put the RV in autopilot, meaning that they were in a city, before disembarking from the Driver's seat.

Normally, in the open road, her Onii-sama did not leave the Driver's seat and would manually stir the Motor Home. According to her Onii-sama, it would be easy to detect them if they depended on the Automatic driving of the RV to navigate a foreign country. It would be easy to detect their general location and destination, her Onii-sama explained.

Her Onii-sama was making sure that the tragedy that befall upon their Aunt would not happen in any way, shape, or form.

Which was great in Miyuki's opinion. Miyuki would prefer the happy and charming version of her aunt than the psychotic and seductive one in her original time.

Miyuki scooted to the side to allow her brother to seat beside her and their would-be Aunt. Normally, Miyuki did not want any girls but her sitting beside her beloved Onii-sama, but considering who the other girl is, she decided to make an exception.

Hopefully, this Maya would not pull another outrageous stunt on her Onii-sama.

Miyuki did not know why, but the Maya that she knew and this version of her enjoyed riling up her beloved brother.

The younger Shiba offered a cup of coffee to her brother, freshly heated using her Magic.

Tatsuya gave his sister a grateful look before downing the brown liquid in a single gulp. Miyuki knew that her brother was durable and he could endure practically anything because of his powers and training, but he was still human, the most perfect human in the world in her eyes, because of that fact, he can still suffer from exhaustion.

Considering that her Onii-sama had been driving for eight hours straight, it was understandable if he is feeling some form of exhaustion.

"As good as always, Miyuki." Tatsuya complimented with a smile directed at her sister.

"Thank you, Onii-sama." Miyuki blushed and merely took the cup from her Onii-sama's hands before offering some of the cupcakes that she had bake at the behest of Maya.

Younger version or not, the Queen of the Night or not, the ingrain reflex of obeying the orders of her Aunt was ingrained into her too much for her to disobey an order from her, regardless of how whimsical it is.

Tatsuya accepted one of the offered cupcakes from Miyuki, casually taking a bite of the pastry. "You're improving." Tatsuya commented honestly. Her baking skills were not that of Honami's level yet, but it was leagues above it when she had started this hobby of hers some months ago.

As usual, regardless of how minor the praise is, Miyuki preened at the compliment of her Onii-sama.

For his part, Tatsuya patted his younger sister before looking at their future aunt.

Maya, for once, ignored the pseudo-romantic moment of the siblings in favour of the game she was playing.

Who would have thought that the fearsome Demon Queen of the East was, is, a hardcore Gamer?

Maya was currently playing a platforming game, and she was losing, badly.

Tatsuya could only watched in amusement as the character that Maya was playing fell off a platform and was gutted by what appeared to be floating chainsaws.

Tatsuya could feel the frustration flowing out of his aunt.

The look of frustration and irritation in his Aunt's eyes almost amused Tatsuya.

Almost.

Shaking his head, Tatsuya gestured for the controller.

Both Miyuki and Maya looked at him with varying expression.

Miyuki was aware that boys of Tatsuya's age were interested in video games, but as far as she knew, her Onii-sama was above such childish endeavours. He never showed any inquisitiveness in most things and activities that boys his age are interested in.

On the other hand, Maya saw this as an opportunity to bond with her enigmatic friend and enthusiastically handed him the controller.

"Do you want any tips from an expert like myself?" Though her enthusiasm in video games were viewed in a negative light by her parents and sister, Maya prided herself in being an expert gamer who could go professional if she wanted to.

She needed something to lean on just in case her magic skills were not up to par to the level expected to that of a Yotsuba, and her hobby did allow her to bond with her Uncle Motosuke.

Tatsuya, for his part, examined the controller and marvelled at how obsolete and primitive it is compare to those in the future.

Ignoring Maya's offer, Tatsuya started randomly pressing the buttons of the controller. As he fiddled with the controller, Tatsuya was analysing the way the in-game character was moving in relations with the controls that he was pressing.

After a few seconds, Tatsuya went on and played the game.

Platforming games is nothing more than a game in which the character must move from point A to point B. What makes the game entertaining is the way and manner in which the character is move from point A to point B and the obstacle that would hinder the process.

The platforming Game that Maya was playing is difficult, and that is putting it mildly. The game offers no checkpoints, and though the in-game character offers remarkable manoeuvrability, the obstacles between point A and B were moving swiftly and in a pattern that was changing by the second, which makes timing the movements of the character difficult, even for an expert gamer like Maya.

And though Tatsuya is not a gamer in any way, shape, or form, he wasn't allowed such childish luxury, he still possesses a trait that Maya lacks.

Tatsuya possesses a near computerize brain and superhuman reflexes.

With his intellect alone and by observing Maya play the game, Tatsuya was able to determine the pattern of the obstacles and hurdles in the game, and due to him studying the movements of the character, he was confident that he could finish the level that was giving Maya much trouble.

His confidence was not misplaced.

The success in platforming games is determined in two ways: finishing the obstacle and how quickly the obstacle is completed.

Tatsuya succeeded in those task without much effort.

Maya looked impressed while Miyuki merely smiled at her elder brother's kindness for indulging their aunt's hobby.

"How did you do that?" Maya asked, her voice still at awe at how flawlessly Tatsuya completed the level.

For his part, Tatsuya shrugged. "I went from point A to point B."

Maya frowned at that overly simplify answer. Maya knew that her friend and savior was emotionally cripple, and this was further proof of her suspicion.

I mean who wouldn't show an ounce of pride after finishing a level of Super Mario XXX – III? That is simply impossible.

With a thoughtful expression, Maya ejected the plat forming game out of the console before picking a special game from her collection.

It was bonding time!

"Miyuki-chan, Tatsuya-kun~~~~~" Maya called her two friends, a wide smile on her lips as she showed them a very special game for her. "Let's play this…"

Tatsuya and Miyuki read the title of the game before exchanging wry looks.

 _ **LEFT 4 DEAD 7**_

"Nothing screams friendship than killing virtual zombies!"

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Genzou did not have a pleasant relationship with his mother, the former clan head of the Yotsuba, Yotsuba Ayame.

Their relationship is antagonistic at best.

Genzou never forgave his mother for forcing his siblings to enter the military, especially his little sister, Yume.

He figured, considering his performance in the military, he would be enough representation of the Yotsuba in the Arm Forces.

Apparently, he was incorrect. Genzou could still remember how painful it is seeing his siblings in basic training, specially his little sister.

He did not care that it was mandatory for every magician in the country to enter military service during war time. A seven year old girl and boys not even in their teens should never see or experience the horrors of war.

Genzou's hatred for his mother started when he saw his little sister crying after being force to kill a man. A child of any age should never take a life.

That said, Genzou still possessed a grudging respect for his mother. After all, Ayame may be heartless and callous, with a cruel streak a mile long, but her ability to lead is spectacular. Ayame singlehandedly kept the Fourth Research Institute afloat while establishing the foundation of the Yotsuba Clan, all the while building the family a reputation to be feared throughout the country.

The Yotsuba Clan can be describe as the Clan that Yotsuba Ayame build from the ground up.

It was by her hand that Genzou was able to easily turn the Yotsuba Clan to a force that was both feared and respected in today's era.

It always leaves a sour taste in his mouth, but Genzou would admit that his success as Yotsuba Head was due to his mother paving the way for him and his generation to succeed.

That is the reason why, even though he wanted nothing more but to exile his mother from his life, Ayame still has some sway in the affairs of the Yotsuba.

That includes the safety and security of the clan, which includes his daughters.

The moment Ayame entered his office, Genzou prepared a bottle of scotch, knowing full well that he would need something strong to prevent himself from bodily throwing his mother out of his office.

Yotsuba Ayame is a terrifying woman, her mere presence alone was enough to unnerve Genzou. Her narrow eyes were as crimson as blood, a trait she shared with her children, and her long obsidian hair was touch by a silver of white. Her physique was thin and frail, with age lines already visible on her face, a sign of her advance age, though her former famed beauty was still greatly hinted on her features. She wore a traditional red kimono that appeared to be a veil of blood in Genzou's eyes.

By his mother's side was his little sister, Kuroba Yume, nee Yotsuba. Yume appeared to be a younger version of their mother, with crimson eyes and black hair, though Yume's hair was short and cut to that of a fairy style. Yume possessed a petite body, though it did not diminish her feminine charms.

Ayame occupied the seat across his desk, sitting upon the chair as if it was a throne.

Yume offered his brother an apologetic yet warm smile as she positioned herself behind their mother.

Genzou already desired to empty the bottle of scotch under his table before taking his wife to bed, something that he was avoiding due to her fragile health.

The sight of his mother inspired the very worst of him.

"What do you want?" Genzou asked, his voice anything but polite. Motosuke and Yume are openly fond of their mother, with Motosuke openly stating that he was her favorite son (a claim that Ayame never confirmed or denied). Eisaku is respectful and polite towards their mother, though he was always awkward around her.

His three siblings were always cordial and polite when speaking with the former matriarch of the family.

Genzou did not share the sentiment and would often show his mother hostility.

Genzou did not bother to even show his mother an ounce of cordiality or politeness.

Ayame rolled her eyes at the impudence of her oldest child. She often questioned herself what she did wrong in raising her heir and eldest child. Her other children were many times more well behave when compared to her eldest.

"You never told me that you have a bastard." Ayame said, her voice sounding like poison in Genzou's ears.

Genzou openly glared at his mother, his disdain evident in his eyes. "So you've seen the children that rescued Maya?"

Ayame nodded in confirmation. "A boy that looks exactly like you and a girl that looks like your wife and children, only prettier and more submissive." Ayame commented with a casual shrugged. "So how were they conceive? Artificial womb? Artificial Insemination? A mistress and consort respectively?"

Genzou slammed his fist on his desk at the last words of his mother, furious at the slight thrown at his and his wife's feet.

Yume flinched at the look of anger in Genzou's eyes, while Ayame looked unaffected.

"I am merely voicing my observation. Those children looked too much like you and your wife for it to be a coincidence." Ayame pressed, not showing any concern with her son's outburst. "Especially the boy." Ayame continued. "He looks like you, eerily so, like looking at a picture of you in your childhood, when you were still adorable and less of an ungrateful prick."

Genzou did not allow his temper to be stirred by his mother's provocation. He is above that.

"I am aware of the boy's uncanny resemblance towards me." Genzou acknowledged, and he was still somewhat curious on why the boy looks like him, but his daughter's safety is the priority and his curiosity can be sated with a formal meeting between him and Tatsuya.

"And you do not find this bothersome?" Ayame inquired disapprovingly, a bit disappointed that her heir would let such curiosity unsated, especially considering that it may affect the state of the clan.

"I do, but the boy did not show any hostility towards Maya." Genzou casually press a button under his desk, causing the large screen mounted on his wall to come to life.

The screen showed the trio traveling through an urban setting in Dahan.

For once, Tatsuya was not driving the vehicle and was currently enjoying a cup of coffee while indulging Maya in one of her favorite video games.

Maya looked frustrated for some reason, but considering how hard she was holding the controller, it was probably due to something childish.

Genzou decided there and then to curb some of his youngest' childishness. He may allow his daughters to enjoy luxuries that he and his siblings were not able to enjoy in their youth but if it would affect Maya's growth as a woman and magician, he was prepared to be sticker in raising her.

Miyuki, for her part, was watching the scene with a guarded yet amused expression.

Though Genzou would advised against it, the trio were at ease around each other, comfortable even.

That was until Tatsuya made a simple motion with his head. He was now looking directly at the primary camera that they were using to survey the inside of the vehicle.

Genzou felt that the boy was looking directly at him.

He felt as if the boy was staring right at his very soul.

Carefully, Genzou looked at his mother. He was already aware of Tatsuya's ability to detect magic. Considering he wasn't using magic at the moment, he turned his attention to the most likely suspect.

And behold, his mother was using her infamous Elemental Sight to 'look' at the boy.

Genzou was perturbed by the amused and pleased look on his mother's face.

"The boy can 'see' me." Ayame commented breathlessly, her voice sounded please. Turning her attention back to her son, Ayame adopted a somewhat urgent expression on her harden face. "Are you sure he is not yours?"

Genzou nodded swiftly, not wanting to stay in the topic much longer.

"Eisaku…"

Genzou shook his head in a negative. Eisaku was the least active among them in bed. He indulges with his wife from time to time, but not as frequent as his other siblings with their respective partners, much to his wife's frustration whenever the ladies of the house gossips.

"Motosuke…"

Genzou rolled his eyes. "You know Motosuke and his wife. They may screw around with others, but they are both extremely careful on who they sleep with and what they take in into their bodies and what they give out."

Ayame wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Although her relationship with her two youngest were much more positive and amicable when compare to her eldest children, she cannot deny that her youngest son's quirks and vices aggravated her to no end.

The fact that the wife of her youngest son enables and encourages those vices did not help the matter at all.

Ayame looked at her daughter, causing Yume to frown.

"She is also not Yume's." Genzou stated, not wanting his only sister fidelity to be questioned.

"So we don't have any claim?" Ayame asked in a somewhat miffed voice.

Genzou raised a brow at his mother. His mother is usually against inducting or even accepting other people into the family. His mother greatly feared damaging the genepool of the Yotsuba Clan by accepting outsiders to mingle and breed with the members of the family. Ayame is so stringent in having outsiders enter the family that she personally filters and vets those that the Yotsuba considers interesting enough to join their ranks.

She is the reason why the Yotsuba are so few in numbers, but it was also because of her that the family possesses such quality magicians in quantity.

"You're interested in Tatsuya-kun?" Genzou asked in disbelief, eyeing his mother carefully.

Ayame rolled her eyes at her son. She was disappointed that his mask faltered against her for such a mundane reason. Regardless, Ayame nodded in confirmation. "I am assuming that the boy has my eyes."

"That is impossible." Genzou stated immediately. "I am aware that the boy could detect and even track magic, even across a continent, but Elemental Sight is a Superpower, and Superpowers cannot be learned. Superpower cannot even be passed through genetics."

If that were the case, he or one of his siblings would have inherited his mother's special eyes.

"I am aware of the Limitation of my eyes, and the fact that my eyes would die with me." Ayame said in distaste. If there was one failure that Ayame would admit, it was her inability to pass on her 'eyes' to any of her children.

Elemental Eyes had guided her well throughout her life. Her 'eyes' were her greatest tool and it had served her well. She was one of the strongest magician in her era with Elemental Sight alone. The fact that none of her children inherited her 'eyes' irked her to no end.

Nonetheless, the child that had saved her granddaughter had pique her interest.

"When I discovered that Maya-san had been rescued, no thanks to you by the way…" Ayame growled at her son. Genzou refused to look guilty.

Ayame liked Maya, favored her even, and Genzou was very opened in dissuading his youngest from bonding with his mother.

"…I checked on her wellbeing personally, to see if she is being cared for properly. I used my Elemental Sight to try and 'see' her current state and wellbeing through the Information Dimension. Do you know what happened when I've detected Maya-san through the Information Dimension?" Ayame explained with an amused smile. She tilted her neck to show a small cut along her neck, something that Genzou did not noticed earlier. "I found myself staring in the eyes of a Dragon, and I almost had my head removed." Ayame looked pleased as she traced the small cut on her neck.

"That boy has my eyes." Ayame stated confidently.

Genzou looked at his mother worriedly. Although his mother no longer holds any power in the Yotsuba – effective leader she maybe, loved by the clan she is not – Ayame still possesses considerable resources outside of the family. Ayame's current resources may not be as vast as when she was leading the Yotsuba, but it was still considerable enough to worry Genzou. Also, her resources were not something that Genzou was privy to.

"Are you worried that someone outside of the family has access to your eyes?" Genzou asked, still in the mind-set that Tatsuya does not possess Elemental Sight.

As a consensus, proven through studies, Superpowers cannot be passed on through genetics.

Also, Elemental Sight might be a powerful and versatile Superpower, but in terms of detecting and tracking magic, Elemental Sight is not the only option.

Ayame looked at Genzou with frustration in her eyes, showing that she had read his thoughts through his expression, before activating her Elemental Sight.

The target was Tatsuya.

In a span of a second, three things happened.

The chair that Ayame was sitting on was reduce to dust.

A small cut appeared on the other side of Ayame's neck, parallel from the other cut.

And lastly, words were carved above the screen that were currently showing the three occupants of the RV.

The words 'DON'T TRY AGAIN' were carved through the concrete, completely bypassing the security magic cast upon the room.

In the screen, Tatsuya was looking straight at them with eyes that were inhuman.

Genzou actually shuddered at those blue orbs while quietly marveling at Tatsuya's skill.

Distance may not be a factor when it comes to using magic, but casting magic is easier with visual confirmation.

The fact that Tatsuya could invoke magic from across a continent was impressive, though slightly terrifying.

"He can see us." Ayame informed her son, her voice thrilled but calculating, the cut on her neck not bothering her one bit. "You may not feel his gazed, but I can. He can see us. The boy can see our very being." Ayame added excitedly before levelling her eldest with a look.

"Has a profile already been made for those children?" Ayame asked, her voice all business as Yume helped her mother to her feet.

"Eisaku could not find even a single whiff of information regarding those siblings." Genzou answered, fully recovering from the display of power that he had just witness. The display also affirmed Genzou's confidence that her daughter is in safe hands.

Ayame frowned at that information. Eisaku was skilled in information gathering. Ayame would even go so far as to say that her second oldest was the most skilled investigator in the country. For her son to fail to gather anything about those children is concerning.

But it can be remedied.

"Tell him to check the database of the Fourth Institute. There is a slight possibility that those two are children of some of our wayward lab rats." Ayame ordered as Yume offered her mother another chair, something that Ayame accepted without pause. "Tell him to also check the databases of our 'compatriots' to see if he can find a match." Ayame added as an afterthought.

Although Ayame did not have any confidence in her fellow 'Numbers', viewing them as nothing more than fodder than actual allies, she would not rule out those 'peasants' striking gold through luck.

Once again, Genzou frowned. He did not know why but it seems Tatsuya had earned the curiosity of the two most prominent women in his life.

Genzou was more worried about the attention that his mother directed at Tatsuya, than his wife.

Yasuyo is harmless when not provoke.

Provoke or not, Yotsuba Ayame is a dangerous woman.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

"They should not be indulging Maya's whims too much." Miya commented as she and her mother were watching Maya interact with the two siblings.

Maya was forcing the two to play video games with her.

It was apparent that Miyuki have not played a video game in her life and was clueless on how the controller works in relations with the game, while Tatsuya, who looked to be equally lost like his little sister, seems to have the ability to adapt to any game that Maya installed in the gaming system.

Miya did not know whether to be amused at the sight of Tatsuya beating her twin in her games after a few minutes of learning how to play them or annoyed at how compliant the siblings were regarding her sister's whims.

She did not know why but watching the pair of siblings easily bend to Maya's fancy irritates her for some reason.

For Yasuyo's part, she was just glad that the siblings were kind enough to play around with her youngest daughter.

In the screen before them, the mother and daughter watched Tatsuya discard the controller on the ground before standing up. Stretching his arms, legs, and neck, he faced Miyuki and Maya.

"[We'll be leaving the City in five minutes. I'll be taking the wheel again.]" Tatsuya informed the two ladies.

Miya raised a brow at that statement but when she glanced at the secondary screen, the one that showed the outside of the Motorhome, Tatsuya's words were indeed correct.

They were leaving the city.

"[You know, you could just put the RV in auto pilot and relax with me, and enjoy your cute sister's delicious baking.]" Maya suggested while taking a bite from one of the cupcakes that Miyuki baked for the three of them.

"[Tempting, but no.]" Tatsuya rejected the offer. "[Our vehicle is easily traceable in rural areas and in open roads, unlike in urban areas where there are thousands of vehicles flooding the streets. Also, an autopilot vehicle is vulnerable if we are attacked out of the blue. It would be safer for everyone if I take point.]" Tatsuya explained as he moved towards the coach of the RV.

Maya frowned in disappointment but did not argue her friend's point. She turned her attention to Miyuki, and once again, Maya and the two others watching through surveillance notice that the young girl stiffened slightly at Maya's gazed but recovering quickly enough.

"Maya is not that scary." Miya pointed out as she ignored her sister's babble towards Miyuki.

Yasuyo frowned in agreement. Her youngest daughter was not a terrifying girl. Maya has her moments but over all, she was not the most intimidating young girl in the family. Maya is too upbeat to be truly scary.

The way Miyuki reacted with every sudden gazed that Maya gave her is concerning. Miyuki was still cordial with Maya, friendly even, but there was just a strange tension between her and Maya that was mostly coming from Miyuki.

Also, it was strange on how compliant Miyuki is with Maya's requests.

"Are you sure Maya-chan had not met Miyuki-san before?" Yasuyo inquired once again.

"Okaa-sama, believe me, Maya and I will remember meeting a girl that pretty." Miya assured her mother. "You think Miyuki-san is jealous of Maya." Maya has a curvaceous body that most girls there age are jealous. Even Miya, who is Maya's twin, sometimes looked at her twin's body with envy from time to time.

It would not be strange for Miyuki to be insecure around a beauty of Maya's caliber.

"That is unlikely." Yasuyo said with a shake of her head. "If Tatsuya-kun showed a sign of attraction towards Maya, then your point may have some validity but…" Yasuyo trailed offed, amusement evident in her voice.

Miya also chuckled in delight. "Tatsuya-san had not shown an ounce of attraction towards Maya."

It was a liberating experience seeing Tatsuya shrugged off Maya's provocation with such nonchalance.

"Also, Miyuki-san is prettier than Maya-chan." Yasuyo added.

"That she is. That she is." Miya agreed while looking intently at Miyuki.

Miya felt some kind of connection and even kinship towards Tatsuya. Maybe a bit of attraction considering his resemblance to her father.

That said, Miya felt utterly attracted to Miyuki. Miyuki is, without a doubt, the loveliest, most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Everything about Miyuki captivated her. The number of perfectly symmetrical features in Miyuki was overwhelming to the point that Miya often times had to fight to tear her eyes off of her.

"You know…" Yasuyo began, noticing the look her daughter was giving at Miyuki. "…as long as you give the clan at least two children, we will not complain or interfere on who you take to your bed." Yasuyo and her husband were quite aware of their daughter's sexual preference. Although she was attracted to men to an extent, Miya's taste in partners were leaning towards those of the same gender.

Genzou and Yasuyo did not have any problems in regards to their daughter's sexuality, but she has a duty to perform as the next Head of the Yotsuba and a magician of Japan.

Miya had to shelf her desires for romance and partnership before her duty is completed.

"I already know, Okaa-sama." Miya narrowed her eyes at her mother. "And I am not like Motosuke-jiisama! I prefer a monogamous relationship than a polyamorous one."

Yasuyo giggled at her daughter's reflexive reaction regarding her sexuality before returning her attention back to Miyuki. She was relieve that the young girl once again at ease around her daughter, but it was still concerning.

Yasuyo trusted Tatsuya, for some reason, trusting the boy was easy enough for her. She was confident that regardless of his sister's discomfort around her daughter, Tatsuya would still protect her daughter if the circumstance requires him to.

Still, Yasuyo made a mental note to ask Miyuki why she was so jumpy around Maya when they finally meet.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Unlike his brothers who were either overly or covertly showing interest towards Tatsuya, Motosuke's interest was towards the little sister.

And that was not because he found the girl attractive.

Motosuke had fucked women younger and older than him, but he never fucked anyone that was either family or jailbait.

Miyuki was beautiful but she was too young for his taste.

He also never fucked anyone that was not attracted to him on principal. In Motosuke's mind, sex without any form of attraction is rape, and he does not do rape, unless it was roleplaying.

Forcing oneself to a woman is an insult to his charms and manhood.

Motosuke was not interested in Miyuki due to her looks.

He was interested in Miyuki because of her magic and the way she acted towards her brother.

First things first, he was aware that the siblings that rescued his niece were magical powerful. He might not have his dear mother's eyes, but he was experience enough to detect top quality magicians at a glance.

And the siblings were high quality, no questions about it.

Motosuke was more interested in Miyuki than Tatsuya due to how overflowing the girl is in magical power.

Tatsuya's power was so tightly controlled that it took Motosuke some effort to feel the mountain of power that the boy possesses.

It truly impress Motosuke that Tatsuya was able to control his considerable power to such extent that he can be mistaken as harmless at first glance. If the boy wasn't so unnerving, he would be the perfect assassin.

Miyuki, on the other hand, was like an ocean. It took Motosuke zero effort to see the magical power the overflows from within Miyuki.

If Tatsuya's magical aura was so compress to the point that not a single drop is wasted, Miyuki's magical aura was so unwind to the point that she was shrouded in sunlight.

Looking at Miyuki, it was like looking at the sun.

If his evaluation was correct, Miyuki's Psion count is roughly ten times that of his and his brother's, four times that of his nieces', and just slightly more than her elder brother.

And considering the magic skill that Motosuke knew the girl possess, for he knew a girl that magically powerful should be skilled enough to at least wield a fourth of her raw power that makes her dangerous.

In fact, Motosuke would bet that Miyuki was more dangerous than her elder brother.

"If you glare at the girl hard enough, she might combust." Eisaku chided Motosuke as he walked towards him. "I'm going out on a limb here and say that you don't approved the girl's cooking techniques." Eisaku joked in reference to what the screen is showing.

Miyuki was currently cooking curry for lunch.

Motosuke looked outraged. "Of course I don't. There is an art in cooking curry." Another thing that cause Motosuke some worry was Miyuki's lack of cooking skills.

The girl is pedestrian when it comes to the culinary arts and he was worried about the nutrients that his niece would be taking in during the trip.

Eisaku rolled his eyes. His little brother can get obsessive to the most trivial of things.

"Aside from your disapproval of Miyuki-san's culinary skills, has there been any new development?" Eisaku asked while taking a seat beside his brother.

Motosuke and the inner family were taking turns watching the three children in the RV. Although they trusts Tatsuya and Miyuki to an extent, it was still Maya and they would personally want to see her safe and sound for themselves.

"Just the usual slice of life. Tatsuya driving, Maya-chan playing her games, and Miyuki-san trying to cook with minor success." Motosuke answered with a small sigh. "Miyuki-san can bake, but aside from that, her cooking skills needs polishing."

"Let go of that." Eisaku told his brother.

"Never." Motosuke replied swiftly before turning some of his attention to his older brother. "Among the siblings, who are you more worried of?" Motosuke asked randomly.

Eisaku looked at Motosuke confusedly. "I thought those two are not a threat to Maya."

"They are not." Motosuke reaffirmed his previous sentiment. Watching the two siblings interact with Maya, Motosuke was confident that the siblings were of no threat towards his niece. "It's just the soldier in me wanting to determine the most immediate threat." Motosuke explained.

Eisaku eyed Motosuke carefully before he answered. "Tatsuya-san worried me the most." Eisaku answered his brother's inquiry. "Teens like him should not have those eyes."

"No children should have those eyes." Motosuke agreed darkly.

Tatsuya's eyes were emotionless to the point that it was almost lifeless. The Yotsuba brothers have seen eyes like those before, and most of them time, those eyes belong to people that have seen things that no other people should see with their own eyes.

The brothers' knew that Tatsuya was trained to be a weapon, and all three of them were wondering what he had experience to have eyes like those.

After a few seconds, Motosuke answered his own inquiry. "I worried about the sister more." Motosuke admitted.

"Miyuki-san?" Eisaku asked in slight disbelief before he turned his attention to the said girl. "She's magically powerful, true, but she looks to lack training in combat." Eisaku commented.

Motosuke rolled his eyes at his brother. "And that's the reason why I stayed in the front lines and you became a pencil pusher." Motosuke grumbled in slight irritation. "All three of them have been trained in combat, and believe me when I say this, among the three of them, it's Maya who is lacking the most in that area of training."

Motosuke trained Maya and Miya in Magic Combat.

Maya was more inclined towards combat than Miya by a wide margin. Maya has more talent in magical combat than her twin.

That said, Maya is around a child that was trained old school in terms of using magic, and no one can beat old school training when it comes to magic combat, and a girl who has an angelic face with a hidden bite.

Eisaku looked questioningly at his brother before turning once again to Miyuki, who has a bright smile on his face as she finishes the curry that she's cooking.

"I don't see it." Eisaku exclaimed, not seeing any evidence that Miyuki was trained for battle.

"You need your eyes check." Motosuke told his brother with a shake of his head.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Yotsuba Yume said in a slightly aghast voice.

She, as well as the inner circle of her brother, with the addition of Miya and Ayame, watched as Tatsuya parked the RV into a Charging Station.

They watched Tatsuya casually walked out the RV with a gun-shape CAD in hand, a blank looked on his face.

And with that blank looked on his face, he proceeded to eradicate every human being within sight.

It did not matter whether they be man, woman, or child. It did not matter the age of the person, old or young. Tatsuya merely raised his CAD and pulled the trigger. This action erased every single people within his sight.

When the charging station was devoid of people, Tatsuya turned his attention to the vehicles that were passing by the charging station and the vehicles that had just left the station.

With another pull of a trigger, Tatsuya erased every moving vehicle and their occupants that were within two hundred yards of the charging station.

With no witnesses remaining, Tatsuya then camouflage the recharging station by distorting the light around the station.

In one of the screen in the Yotsuba Surveillance room, the one that showed a bird's eye view of the charging station, the entire facility vanished from the screen, showing only a vast empty tract of land.

Fortunately, they were still able to see Tatsuya through one of the cameras on the outside of the RV.

When everyone that has a pulse were taken care of, Tatsuya casually walked towards a charging terminal before beginning the process of recharging the battery of the RV.

The expression that he wore was so bland that it did not fit on the person that just murdered a few dozen people in just mere seconds.

"No, it's not." Ayame answered her daughter, smiling at the ruthlessness that she witness from her son's look alike. "They kidnapped Maya-san. Those who populated that country had lost their right to live the moment that asinine idea was born in their leaders' heads."

Miya shivered at the voice of her grandmother. Like her father, Miya always feels uneasy around the former matriarch of the clan. Nonetheless, Miya focused her attention on Tatsuya. She saw her sister's savior performed magic through her mother's [Recall] magic, but seeing it in person, even though it was on a surveillance video, was an experience.

Tatsuya displayed such beautiful magic. Not a single Psion wasted.

Not even she or her twin sister were capable of that feat. Not even her father or his siblings. Not even her mother.

Still, there was one thought the premeditated in Miya's mind.

"Would Tatsuya-san's magic be traced by the Dahan government after that?" Miya inquired to her mother.

Ayame answered her granddaughter before Yasuyo could speak. "Most governments track their magicians' usage of magic through excess materials in their Magic Sequence, or through their Psion Pollution. Most cities has devices capable to detecting such Psion Surges. I would bet that charging station has such detection device in their facility. Fortunately, Tatsuya-kun did not waste a single drop of his magic in his brief display." Ayame then turned her eyes at the Heir of the Family. "Hopefully, you would take note of the skill that was display before you. Magic that perfectly executed is rarely shown." Ayame told her granddaughter.

Miya just nodded, not daring to speak before her imposing grandmother.

Genzou glared at his mother before putting a comforting hand over his eldest' shoulders.

In the surveillance monitor, while Tatsuya was recharging the RV, Miyuki also stepped out of the RV, a pot of steaming rice and curry floating behind her, as well as some utensils and plates.

With a wave of her hand, Miyuki was able to telekinetically set up the camping table and seats that was mounted on the sides of the RV. With another wave, Miyuki was able set the table with the pots, plates, and utensils hovering behind her.

"Not as precise as her brother, but her control over her magic is impressive." Eisaku observed.

Ayame frowned a bit as she could see some excess material in the girl's magic, though she refrain from saying anything due to the amount of power that she could see the girl possess.

Also, she, as well as most in the room, was immediately distracted by the sight of Tatsuya erasing the Psion Pollution that his sister produce with nothing but a look.

"That should not be possible." Motosuke said with slight awe in his voice. "Tatsuya-kun's Decomposition Magic is a thing of beauty, but erasing someone else's excess Magic should be theoretically impossible."

"And yet…" Ayame chuckled in amusement. "…the possibility is shown."

Ayame was liking Tatsuya more and more.

Before a discussion could be had regarding Tatsuya's abilities, Maya stepped out of the Motorhome, her eyes looking around her vicinity before walking towards Tatsuya.

"[Was it really necessary to eliminate all of the people here?]" Maya inquired with an exasperated tone, although there was no indication that she was disturbed by Tatsuya's actions or any negative emotion in her voice.

"[The less people that sees us, the better.]" Tatsuya answered.

"[Still, this is a bit excessive.]" Maya commented while looking at the charging station that was once filled with people. "[They were civilians.]" Maya added as an afterthought.

"[We are magicians in a foreign land, with their government desiring you for some purpose. That alone necessitates overkill.]" Tatsuya stated with a serious tone. "[Also, they maybe civilians, but the people here can be used to identify and tract us down. It is better to assure our anonymity while in this country. If it means killing civilians, so be it.]" Tatsuya exclaimed with cold conviction in his voice.

"Do we have anyone available in the family for Tatsuya-kun to marry?" Ayame inquired with upmost seriousness. "I like the way he thinks."

"No daughter of our family would be put in an arranged marriage." Genzou stated firmly, wanting that idea to die from his mother's mind.

It was bad enough that his mother was able to convince him to have Maya marry into the Saegusa through their next head. He will not allow any of daughters of the family to be sold like a broodmare, even if the payoff is well worth it.

Ayame gave her son an annoyed and frustrated look. "A Magician of that caliber is only produce once in a generation."

"And our family is filled with magicians that are once in a generation." Genzou countered, meeting his mother's disapproving look with a glare.

"Must they always quarrel?" Yume whispered, somewhat annoyed at the antics of her mother and brother.

"It's them." Eisaku pointed out, as if it answered everything.

"I don't like how thick that curry is." Motosuke said with upmost seriousness, his eyes fixed on the three children as they prepare for their lunch.

"Get over it!" Both Eisaku and Yume exclaimed in unison

"[You know, I always wanted to learn how to cook.]" Maya spoke as she tasted Miyuki's homemade curry. It was not up to par with most of the meals that she enjoys back him but it was close.

"She doesn't have the patience for it." Miya said dryly in response to her twin's statement.

"Maya-chan would destroy the kitchen if she's allowed near a stove." Motosuke added.

"[It's a very calming hobby, Maya-san.]" Miyuki said with a small chuckle.

"If you're any good at it…"

"SHUT UP!" Motosuke's siblings cut him off before he could get started in a nonsensical rant.

"[Delicious as always, Miyuki.]" Tatsuya commented as he began eating the meal that his sister made for them.

Ayame raised a single brow as she observed Tatsuya's eating manners. "He moves like a machine." Ayame stated before turning her attention to Miyuki. "The girl has better posture than both Maya-san and Miya-san combine."

"They appear to be trained for two separate things." Yasuyo said, frowning a bit at how different the two siblings moved.

One moved like a warrior while the other moved like a well groomed Ojou-sama.

Even if the two came from a family that defined their respective roles through their gender, Tatsuya should show even a bit of grace that his sister was displaying at the moment.

"Eisaku-san…" Ayame called.

"Yes, Okaa-sama." Eisaku turned his attention to his mother.

"Any updates regarding the two children?" Ayame asked, genuine curiosity in her normally cautious voice.

Eisaku immediately frowned. "Same as before."

"There are still no information regarding Tatsya-san and Miyuki-san?" Genzou inquired with unease in his voice.

Eisaku could only nod. "It is as if those two just appeared out of thin air."

"A magician like that boy and a girl that beautiful and magically powerful does not just appear out of nowhere." Ayame pointed out, a bit of irritation coloring her voice.

Eisaku looked at both his brother and mother apologetically, but his answer remained the same.

There were no information available regarding the peculiar siblings.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Even though Tatsuya was persona non grata in the Yotsuba Clan, he was well aware of the clan's history.

Tatsuya knew the people that built the fearsome reputation of the Yotsuba from the ground up.

His generation revered Yotsuba Genzou. After all, he was the man who led the family in destroying a nation. He was the man who avenged his daughter's dishonor.

Tatsuya respected Genzou liked the rest of the children of his generation. He would even go so far in saying that his respect for his grandfather grew as it was apparent that the man truly loved his daughters.

Unlike the children of blood in his generation though, Tatsuya did not revere Yotsuba Genzou.

Yotsuba Genzou is a man of dignity, a man of honor, a man of greatness.

Those qualities led him to an early grave.

If there was a figure head in the history of the Yotsuba that Tatsuya would say that he reveres in a way, it would be Yotsuba Ayame, the Head of the family before Genzou.

Yotsuba Ayame can be describe in a few words:

Yotsuba Ayame is the equivalent of Yotsuba Maya in his time.

Yotsuba Genzou may have created the mystic of the Yotsuba abroad, but it was Yotsuba Ayame who fostered that mystic locally.

After all, Yotsuba Ayame outlived her heroic son.

Yotsuba Eisaku may have succeeded his brother, but it was Yotsuba Ayame who kept the family afloat after half of its fighting force went down against the Dahan.

Yotsuba Ayame is the reason why the Yotsuba Clan did not lose any of its prestige when the clan was at its lowest and weakest point.

Tatsuya also inherited his eyes from Ayame.

Tatsuya was once again driving the Motorhome while Miyuki was doing her best to teach their future Aunt how to bake.

Tatsuya almost felt amused.

He never imagined his aunt lowering herself to such tasks, but, as it was established since they arrived in the past, the Yotsuba Maya before them was different from the Yotsuba Maya that they knew.

Stifling a dry chuckle, Tatsuya once again focused on the road, with a bit of his attention diverted to the woman watching him.

It was strange to have [Elemental Sight] set on his person.

Normally, he was the one using Elemental Sight to spy on people. To have the centerpiece of his abilities used on him is an experience.

Be that as it may, he knew the inner workings of Elemental Sight.

Yotsuba Ayame may have her eyes on him, but that also works in reverse.

Yotsuba Ayame was able to find him through the Information Dimension, but in doing so, his great grandmother had also revealed her position to him.

Yotsuba Ayame was watching him.

He was doing the same, and in Tatsuya's estimation, he can do more damage from his position than his great grandmother.

And they are both aware of this.

An advantage of having Elemental Sight is that he, and he assumes his great grandmother as well, can accurately estimate the power and abilities of those they set their eyes upon.

That knowledge does not give Tatsuya an ounce of comfort.

There was a reason why Yotsuba Ayame's name is barely mention in the Yotsuba.

Yotsuba Ayame is darkness personified.

Yotsuba Maya, the Maya that Tatsuya knew, might be the most dangerous Yotsuba in the history of the clan. Maya have field graveyards and shed so much blood that she can fill a lake with the blood that she had spilled.

That said, Maya's name do not inspire the same amount of fear as Ayame's name.

Maya is covered in blood.

Ayame is shrouded in darkness.

 _ **(Scene Change)**_

Yotsuba Ayame was enjoying a cup of tea, a small smile etched on her lips.

Currently, the former matriarch of the Yotsuba was in her room, in the eastern side of the estate.

Her son had purposely isolated her from the family.

Ayame did not blame her son one bit. Ayame knew that her rule did not shined a positive light upon the family.

If only her son could understand her on why she stirred the family to the dark. Power never comes easy in the light.

In the dark though, there are power in the darkness that most could not fathom.

Nonetheless, Ayame did not have any problems with her son stirring the Yotsuba in the light, although she personally preferred the family to remain in the shadows.

But her son is her son, and she would allow Genzou to rule the family in his own way.

At the end of the day after all, her son was a better person that she had ever been, and he was an excellent leader, far better than her.

In Ayame's perspective, she had raised her children properly. If nothing else, as the Matriarch of the family, she had succeeded in turning her children into excellent men and woman.

Through her care, each and every one of her children grew strong.

Her children, all of them with no exception, were stronger than her in every conceivable way.

To see her eldest, regardless of his dislike of her, surpass her as a leader, to see her second son surpassed her as an entrepreneur, to see her youngest son surpassed her as a warrior, to see her daughter surpassed her as a woman, Ayame was proud of her children.

To see her children surpassed her in magic, Ayame could not be prouder even if she tried.

And that is why Tatsuya intrigued her.

Ayame have always been partial towards Maya. Everyone in the Clan was aware of this.

It is not that Ayame did not like her other granddaughter. Miya has potential to be great. Miya, with the right guidance, can be greater than Genzou.

But Maya is special. She can be greater than anyone in the family.

That is why she pushed Maya as Genzou's successor. With the right training, Maya could usher the Yotsuba Clan to a bright and prosperous era.

When her proposal was rejected, she pushed Maya to be marry into the only family that has the capacity to rival their beloved Yotsuba. Ayame was confident that Maya can stir her fiancée, and to an extent the Segusa, to the benefit of the Yotsuba.

Although, Ayame started having buyer's remorse when she discovered the Saegusa boy failed to protect Maya.

Typical, men and failing.

' _Typical. Men, most are only useful in bed.'_ Ayame thought wryly as she remembered her own husband.

Higashiyama Motohide was a good man, a kind man. A good soldier, a better lover, and a man of honor.

' _A man with too much honor.'_ Ayame thought dryly.

She enjoyed her years with her late husband. The sex was great and the man protected her with the best of his abilities while she plotted and scheme. Still, Motohide did not approved most of her plans with the family, but he kept his opinions between then and he obeyed her until his dying breath.

And her late husband was the reason why Tatsuya was so intriguing.

Among her children, Genzou resembled his father the most, in both looks and personality, though Ayame was delighted that she was able to instill some of her correct _perspectives_ in her eldest' skull.

Motohide was an excellent soldier, but he was a horrible leader, unable to do what was necessary.

Genzou greatly resembled his father in looks and personality.

That Tatsuya boy though, aside from his eyes, looked exactly like Motohide. It was like some deity took hold of the fourteen year old version of her boy toy and bodyguard and threw him into the future.

The girl though, Miyuki, she is unnatural.

When Ayame first used her Elemental Sight to find her granddaughter, it took her some difficulty to focus on Maya.

In the Information Dimension, Miyuki was like a giant beacon of light that caught her attention almost immediately.

It took her some effort to divert her attention to check on Maya.

After checking and making sure that Maya was safe and sound, she turned her attention to Miyuki.

Ayame was only able to look at the peculiar girl for a second. A single thorough look upon the girl, Ayame discovered that Miyuki was heavily modified to perfection.

There was no chance in hell that a woman that beautiful and magically powerful can be born without any modifications.

Miyuki was created to be perfect, and she is the perfect magician. There was not a single drop of imperfection upon the girl.

Before Ayame could looked deeper though, she was forcefully ejected from the Information Dimension, the right side of her neck bleeding.

This caught Ayame by surprised. In her years using Elemental Sight, even to those that were aware that she was watching them, this was the first time she was forcibly kicked out of the Information Dimension.

Using her Elemental Sight once again, Ayame was met with a glare that would have killed lesser beings.

Tatsuya was looking at her with eyes that she had only seen whenever she looks at a mirror.

Tatsuya possessed Elemental Eyes and the face of her late husband.

That gained Tatsuya her attention.

"I wonder…" Ayame whispered as she looked at Tatsuya curiously with her eyes.

Her gazed was met evenly by his.

Ayame smiled.

"… how do I get you into the family."

* * *

 _ **FILLER CHAPTER… NEXT CHAPTER WOULD HAVE MORE ACTION…. STILL TRYING TO GET MY MOJO BACK.**_


End file.
